It All Started With A Baseball Game
by magicalheather603
Summary: Bella is watching a baseball game and catches a foul ball with her face. Jasper is there to take her to the ER. What happens when they spend time together for the first time?
1. Baseball Games

DISCLAIMER: I am not Stephanie Meyer. I am just borrowing her characters for a bit. I will put them back mostly the way that I found them.

AN: I would like to thank my beta B. Andd for her wonderful work. She really makes my writing so much better.

Baseball Games

I was currently sitting next to Jessica at a baseball game she had dragged me to. This wasn't the first time this had happened and I didn't understand why she drags me to these things. I didn't understand baseball and never really enjoyed the games.

"Bella, don't you just love the way he looks when he is playing?" Jessica asked.

I looked to where she was looking at Mike Newton in Right Field, just standing there. I may not know much about base ball, but I do know enough to know that Right Field is where the coach puts the players when they just don't play well enough. "Yea, sure, Jess," I replied, "Hey, I am going to go get a drink." She didn't reply and I just got up and headed over to the Snack Shack. After getting a Diet Coke and fries from the Snack Shack, I decided to check out the Little League games.

As I walked up I saw someone with this mop of blonde hair, kneeled down and talking to a little boy on first base. When he stood up I realized that he was Jasper Hale. I sat down on the bleachers to watch a little of the game. Jasper really seemed to connect with the kids; he was actually smiling, not something that I saw a lot of at school. He looked so much more carefree when he was smiling. I was pulled out of my musing when one of the players on Jasper's team hit a pop up foul ball.

"HEADS UP!" all the players on the field yelled. I looked up just in time to see the ball hit me in the face and I fell back on to the people behind me.

"OW," I moaned after I landed on the lap of the person behind me.

"Are you okay, miss?" the person whose lap I was in asked me gently.

"I think so," I replied and I tried to sit up, but I felt dizzy and just stayed where I was. I looked up to see Jasper in front of me, grimacing and offering me his hand. I grasped it and sat up with his help. 'Sorry,' I said, 'Please go back to the game.' The dizziness was still there and I kept hold of his hand, afraid I would fall back over if I let go.")

He looked at me concerned for a moment. "Are you sure that you are okay?" he asked. He kneeled down in front of me and gently touched the bump on my forehead and kept a hold on me.

I looked up into his eyes. At the time, I just don't know what came over me, but I blurted out, "You have a really pretty voice."

He chuckled a little, "I think we should get you to the hospital, Bella" he gently pulled me to my feet and when I swayed he quickly put his arm around me. "Come on, my truck is over here," he said and led me to his car.

I looked up at him, "I… ah came with a friend; I should let her know what happened." I looked toward the fields where the high school was playing.

He looked down at me, "I will call her when we get in the car." Once we go to his truck he opened the door and helped me climb in. "Can I use your phone to call your friend?" he asked once he was in the truck.

I slipped it out of my pocket and handed it to him, "I was with Jessica Stanley; we were watching the high school game."

He nodded, once he found her number he started the truck and put the windows down a little. "Hello, Jessica," he took a short pause, "This is Jasper Hale, Bella caught a baseball with her face and I thought that it would be best to take her to the hospital." By this point we were already out of the parking lot, "Okay I will let her know". When he handed me back my phone he let his hand linger on mine for a moment longer then needed. "Jessica says that she will drop off your back pack at your house after the game."

I nodded.

"Yea, so how are you feeling?" he asked gently.

"I think that I am okay, still a little fuzzy and sleepy."

"Just don't go to sleep on me Bella."

This was the second time that he had used my name. I don't think that we have ever spoken so I asked, "How did you know my name?"

"Umm… everyone calls you Bella, did you not want me to?" he looked a little confused.

"No, its okay, we just have never spoken before now. I just thought that you never paid any attention to me."

He looked thoughtful for a moment, "I have always noticed you Bella," he said and looked over at me and smiled softly. Before I could reply we were pulling into the ER parking lot.

He shut the truck off and he got out and was at my door, "Here we are Bella," he said.

When we got inside he told the nurse what had happened. She led us back to a room. After helping me up onto the table, Jasper sat down across the room. We just sat there for a moment until the Doctor came in.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen came into the room, "Hello, Bella dear, how are you?"

I could see Jasper tense, "I am a little fuzzy and sleepy," I replied softly.

"Well let's just get you checked out." Throughout the exam Jasper sat stiffly in his chair, glaring at Dr. Cullen. Once Dr. Cullen was finished with the exam he pulled up a chair next to the table.

"Well Bella, I think that you will be fine. You have a slight concussion and, I am sure, a big headache. Just take some over the counter aspirin and apply ice to the bump. You should be fine to sleep as long as you are able to wake up every three to four hours. Do you have someone who can make sure that you wake up?" he asked gently.

"Umm… my father is on a fishing/camping trip and won't be back until Monday afternoon," I replied, "I could always set an alarm."

"That could work. Why don't you see if you can text someone when you wake up, that way someone should know if you don't wake up," Dr. Cullen said.

"Oh… um… ok" I replied.

"Okay Bella, you are free to go. Just remember every three to four hours," he said while scribbling on my chart. "Jasper, I will see you at home later. Thank you from bringing Bella in," he said and turned to Jasper.

"You're welcome, Carlisle," he replied and walked over to me and offered me his hand. He gently helped me off the table. While we were leaving he slipped my hand into the crook of his elbow. Once we were in his truck he scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to me.

"What's this, Jasper?" I asked while opening the paper.

"It's my number I want you to text me every three hours, so that I know you wake up," he replied as he started the car and drove away from the hospital.

"I don't want to wake you up Jasper," I said, smiling softly at him.

"Don't worry, I don't sleep that much anyways."

I grabbed a pen out of my bag and scribbled my number on the bottom of the piece of paper. As I handed it to him I said, "I guess it is only fair that you have mine as well."

He smiled as he pulled up to my house.


	2. The First Night

Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are not mine…I wish it was but it's not. I mean no harm; I am just playing in Stephanie Meyer's world.

The First Night

"Thank you, Jasper," I said softly as I unbuckled my seatbelt and gathered my stuff. "I will text you in three hours," I said with a smile.

He chuckled softly as he got out of his truck to help me out, "I was wondering if you mind if I stayed with you for a little while?" he asked once he at my door.

I replied as I walked up to the house, "Ah… you really don't have to," I unlocked the door to the house and stepped inside.

"I feel responsible, so I just want to make sure that you are okay," he smiled at me, "that and I want to get to know you."

I smiled softly at him and led him to the living room, "Would you like a drink or anything?"

"Sure," he replied.

"Okay, I have water, grape juice, Coke and Diet Coke," I said heading into the kitchen.

"Coke would be great thank you," I handed him his drink. I sat down on the couch opposite of him and tucked my feet under me. "So Bella, why were you at the baseball field today?"

"Well, Jessica dragged me to watch the JV Game. Her boyfriend, Mike, plays Right Field," I said.

"That sounds fun," Jasper said, taking a drink of his Coke. "Wait, isn't Mike a Junior?" he asked, looking very confused.

"Yea, I guess everyone who tries out makes the team. From what I have been told he has always played in Right Field," I said with a laugh. "I don't know that much about Baseball, but I do know that Right Field is where you put the bad players."

"Yea, that is a fair thought. So, what brought you over to the Little League Fields? Do you have any younger siblings?"

"No, nothing like that. I left the JV Game to get a drink and snack and I decided to walk around the fields. When I saw you talking to one of the players I just decided to watch the game for a little bit. And then I got hit in the head," I said softly.

"Well, I am glad that you stopped to watch," he said. I smiled into my drink. "How are you feeling?"

"I am still really sleepy, but my head isn't pounding right now."

"Well why don't you lie down and try to get some rest?" he said, "Go on upstairs and get more comfortable, grab a pillow and blanket and then you can curl up and sleep on the couch."

I smiled softly, "Yes, sir," I said standing up and giving a mock salute. He was laughing and shaking his head as I headed up the stairs to get changed, before coming back downstairs with a pillow and a quilt. When I walked back into the living room Jasper had turned on the TV to a baseball game and was sitting at the end of the couch.

"I figured that I could stay here for the night, if that's okay with you?" he sounded really nervous as he asked me.

"Yea, I am okay with that as long as you don't get too bored," I replied with a smile as I was setting up the couch to sleep on. I curled up in my blankets with my feet pointing toward Jasper.

"I think that I will be fine," he said with a smile. "I set my phone to go off in three hours, so rest, Bella. I will see you when you wake up," he softly said, while patting my leg.

It didn't take that long for me to fall asleep. When I woke up, I could hear Jasper talking on his phone.

"Edward, I am staying here tonight," he paused, "I know, but I feel like I am needed here. She is alone and got hit in the head," another pause, "just let Esme know that I will be staying here over night," he said and hung up the phone. He turned to face me, "Sorry to wake you up, Bella, you still have another 45 minutes before I was going to wake you up."

I sat up, "No, it's okay. Is everything okay? I don't want to keep you from anything that you may have going on."

"No, Bella. I am just where I want to be. My brother just doesn't understand why I would want to be here."

"Why do you want to be here?" I asked softly.

"Well I have noticed you around school and I have wanted to talk to you for a while, but I was too nervous."

"Why?" I asked shocked. Why would Jasper Hale be nervous about talking to me, I am just plain ol'Bella Sawn.

"Well you are very beautiful and caring," I could feel myself blushing, "you are also very intelligent and soft spoken. You don't get involved in all the normal high school drama, "he moved so that he was kneeling on the floor by me, "and you don't follow my family or I around like a lost puppy."

"Um… thank you," I whispered. He gently took my hand, "Why would I follow anyone around like a lost puppy?" I asked just baffled by that concept.

"I do not know, but it seems to happen a lot to all of us."

We lapsed into a comfortable silence for a while. He turned so that he was sitting on the floor with his back was resting on the couch. We watched the end of the baseball game.

"So, why doesn't Edward think that you should be here?" I asked once the game was over.

"Oh, he just thinks that because we come from a more troubled background that we shouldn't interact with others as much. Like, you couldn't understand what we have all been through," he said, dropping the back of his head onto the couch.

"That doesn't make any sense. Everyone comes from different backgrounds and that is what makes us all unique and special!" I could hear my voice raising. "How does he expect to heal if he can't interact and make friends?"

"I have asked him the same thing before. We have to be able to grow and evolve as people if we are going to survive."

I was about to respond when my stomach growled. I could feel myself turn bright red, until Jasper started to laugh.

"I guess it is time to feed you," he said while laughing. After he managed to pull himself together his stomach started to growl too.

"I guess it's time to feed you too, smartass," I said while laughing. I climbed around Jasper to get off the couch. "Come on, let's go see what we can find to make for dinner," I said offering him my hand to get up off the floor. He did not let of my hand after he was up, but kept a hold of it until we got to the kitchen. It felt really nice to hold his hand; it was like we fit together.

I went to the fridge and opened it up, "Now, I have to warn you that after the game I was going to go food shopping, so I have slim pickings."

He came up behind me to look in the fridge, "How about… the pizza?" he asked putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Sounds good to me," I said leaning back into his chest before reaching up and pulling out the pizza. After putting it in the oven, I grabbed a bag of chips and a couple bottles of waters and we headed back to the living room.

"So, do you always do the food shopping?" he asked grabbing the bag of chips and opening it up.

"Yup," I said popping the "p". "Before I moved back to Forks Charlie would eat out most days. So, I do the shopping and the cooking, but it works out for us because I love to cook."

"So Bella, how are you liking Forks?" Jasper asked.

"It's cloudy and wet, what more is there to it?" I replied dryly.

Jasper burst out laughing, "That is very true, but other than that?"

"Well, it has taken some getting used to, that's for sure."

"Why is that?"

"Well, in Phoenix I didn't have as many friends," I said looking down into my lap.

He raised his eyebrows, "I find that hard to believe."

"Really?" At his nod I continued. "I am clumsy, shopping is not my thing, definitely can't play sports and I had to take care of my mom a lot."

"Why did you have to take care of your mom?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Well she was very flighty and would forget vital things like paying the bills, buying food, and she was a horrible cook. So, I learned how to cook very quickly."

"So, if your mom needs you so much why did you leave?"

"She got remarried and I decided to give them the space that they needed," I said getting up and checking on the pizza. I really didn't want to talk about my mom right now.

Jasper came into the kitchen as I was pulling the pizza out of the oven. I set the pizza down and when I turned around he wrapped his arms around me. We stood there hugging for what seemed like an hour, but it was really only five minutes.

After we pulled apart I looked at him confused, "You looked like you could use a hug, darlin'," he answered my silent question.

"Thank you Jasper," I said, stepping completely out of his arms.

We ate our pizza, while talking about the people we both knew at school. Once we were finished and had cleaned up our dinner mess, we decided that it was time to hit the couches. I showed him where the bathroom was and gave him a pair of Charlie's sweats. I also grabbed a pillow and an extra blanket for him. When he came downstairs I was curled up on the love seat and had the couch set up for him.

"I set my phone to go off in three hours, so I guess I will see you at 1 AM," I said with a small smile.

"See you at 1 AM darlin'."


	3. Falling

Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are not mine…I wish it was but it's not. I mean no harm; I am just playing in Stephanie Meyer's world.

Jasper POV

What a day! I'm still trying to wrap my head around how yesterday started completely normal and ended with me spending the night on Bella's couch. I turned over so I was facing Bella, who I've had a crush on since she came to Forks at the beginning of the year. Beyond how beautiful she is, she's also intelligent and very caring and sweet. She's in some of my AP classes and could carry her own in a debate- even when she was losing she still defended her opinion and it was always amazing to me to listen to her thoughts. She's not one to gossip, I've never heard of her putting anyone down or treating them with anything less than kindness and respect.

"Good morning, Jasper," Bella mumbled from the loveseat.

"Morning darlin'. Did you get enough rest?" I asked with a chuckle; I had to wake her up every three hours last night.

"Yea, thanks for staying," she sat up and adjusted her clothing. "Let me take you out to breakfast, to thank you."

"You really don't have to; no thanks are needed," I replied standing up and folding the blanket.

"I insist that you let me do this."

"Well if you insist than who I am I to deny you," I replied with a smile.

"Good, let me just go and get ready and we can head to the diner," she said and I watched her up the stairs.

I grabbed my pants from yesterday and waited for Bella to come downstairs. When she came down she was in a pair of jeans and a black Henley and her chucks. Her hair had been left down and was softly curling at the ends.

"You look great," I said and she blushed. "I am just going to go change and then we can head out." I went upstairs to change and after I headed back downstairs, we left for the diner.

Once we were in my truck and headed to the diner I asked her, "How is your head Bella?"

"I don't actually feel it anymore, but I am used to getting hurt. In case you didn't know I am a klutz," she said with a chuckle.

"I had noticed that," I said with a chuckle, "My sister Alice is in your gym class and she told me once that during a game of volleyball you pegged Mike in the head almost every time you hit the ball," I finished, full on laughing now.

"Yea, laugh it up buddy," she snapped, trying to hold in her own laughter, "that class is my enemy. I think that everyone hopes I will skip the class, but I have to admit that I enjoy torturing the class just a little bit," she winked and smirked at me.

"That is awesome; I really think that you and Alice would get along. She just loves to torture people too," I said, laughing, as we pulled into the diner.

"I'm hungry; let's go eat, Jasper," she said jumping out of the truck. "Ouch!" she cried.

I got out and ran over to her side of the truck, where she was sitting on the ground leaning back against the truck. "What in the world did you do, Bella?" I asked, kneeling down in front of her.

"Oh, I fell out of your truck," she said, chuckling, "I guess I shouldn't be allowed to get out of your truck alone," she was full out laughing at this point.

"I guess not," I said standing up and offering her my hand. "You still hungry?"

She took my hand and pulled herself up against my chest, "Yup, let's go," she said and pulled me towards the diner.

Once we had sat down and ordered our breakfast, I decided to find out what she was doing today.

"So, Bella, what were your plans for the rest of the day?"

"Well, I have to go grocery shopping, you saw my fridge," she said with a smile, "and then I was going to work on my AP history paper. What about you?" She asked looking up through her eyelashes at me.

"Well, I have a baseball game at two in the afternoon and then I was hoping that you would want to go to dinner with me - you know on an actual date," I asked, suddenly feeling really nervous.

I would like that, Jasper," she said softly while giving me a smile that could light up all of Forks. She reached over and took my hand in hers, "So, why do you coach?"

"Well, I love working with the kids, they are just so much fun. Also, my old baseball coach really helped me and I want to be able to pay it forward, if I am able." I said looking into her eyes.

"That is a really good reason Jasper, I am glad that you had someone like that. My choir director, in Phoenix, was that person for me. He really helped me to reach the decision to move here to Forks," she said with a small nod to the waitress as our breakfast came, "So, is the Little League playing today?"

"No, it is the Varsity team; I am the starting pitcher," I said proudly.

"That's awesome, Jasper. Maybe I will head over and watch you play," she said softly.

"I would like that Bella. If you do come I am sure that Alice would love to sit with you. She gets a little bored watching the game."

"That sounds good. She is always nice to me and picks me for her team in gym class," she said.

I had to admit that I was very proud of my sister for being so nice to other people. We finished up our breakfast and headed back to Bella's house. Once we got to her house, she opened the truck door. "Wait Bella," I stopped her, "let me help you out of the truck. I don't want you to get hurt again," I said, laughing, as I jumped down and headed to her door.

"Thank you Jasper," she said placing her hands on my shoulder, and I slipped mine around her hips.

"You're welcome," I said lifting her down, "So, will I see you later at the game?"

She looked up at me with a shy smile, "Yes, I will be there Jasper."

"Great, I will see you at two PM," I said smiling down at her. As she stood there, just smiling at me, I thought about kissing her, but before I could make a decision she stood up on her tip toes and gently kissed my cheek.

"See you later, Jasper," she said with a smile as she headed to her truck.

I got back into my truck and headed home. I can't believe that Bella is coming to my game this afternoon and I have a date with her tonight. "Crap! I have a date tonight with Bella; where am I going to take her?" I said out loud.

Esme was working in the garden when I pulled into the driveway. "Hey Esme, how are you this wonderful morning?" I asked walking up to her.

"Well, you certainly seem like you are in a good mood," she said and stood up, brushing herself off. "Does this have anything to do with where you were last night, Jasper?"

"Maybe," I said smiling and hugging her gently, "You aren't upset, are you; that I stayed at her house?"

"Not at all dear. Carlisle told me what happened I am proud of you for stepping up and doing the right thing," she said, slipping her arm through mine. "I can't wait to meet the girl who can make you smile so brightly."

"Well, she is coming to the game this afternoon and then we have a date," I said with a small smile.

"Sounds good Jasper. I hope that she sits with us at the game," she said as we walked in the front door.

"I didn't get much sleep last night, I am going to head upstairs to chill out a little before the game," I said heading up stairs. Once I was in my room I stripped out of my dirty clothes and jumped in the shower. I let my mind wander as the water ran over my body. Where was I going to take Bella on our date tonight?


	4. Getting Ready

Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are not mine…I wish it was but it's not. I mean no harm; I am just playing in Stephanie Meyer's world.

AN: I am so sorry for the delay and the short chapter. Bella just wasn't talking to me. And then I got all distracted with the 100 Monkeys concert in Boston. I actually got to meet Jackson Rathbone and Ben J outside before the show and two fanfic authors that I love. I have been a fangirling mess for the past couple of weeks. But things seem to be back to normal.

I also want to thank my beta B. Andd. She makes sure that what I write makes sense and flows nicely. Thank you for all your hard work.

Now on to the story…

**Getting Ready**

Bella POV

After Jasper helped me out of his truck I jumped into my truck so that I could get everything done that I needed to before Jasper's baseball game. As my old Chevy roared to life, I thought about all that had happened in the past day: I got hit in the head with a ball, Jasper took me to the E.R., then he slept on my couch, we went to breakfast, and now we have a date later today. "Oh My God! I HAVE A DATE WITH JASPER HALE!" I allowed myself to scream. Giggling and smiling, I pulled out of the driveway and headed to the store.

Walking into the store I started to grab all of the things that Charlie and I would need for the rest of the week. Once I had everything that we needed I went up to check out.

"Hey, Bella, how are you today?" Jessica asked me as she started to ring up my groceries.

"Hey, Jessica. I am good. How are you?"

"I am alright. How is your head?"

"I don't even feel it anymore," I said with a smile.

"So, Jasper Hale called me yesterday from your phone?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yea, he brought me to the E.R. after I got hit and then he sat with me all night," I said with a small smile.

"You will have to dish more later," she said, winking at me.

"Yea, we will see, Jessica." Jessica was crazy if she thought that I would tell her that Jasper spent the night with me, on my couch. She liked to gossip and I didn't want everyone to know and to make their own assumptions.

"Your total is $128.98. I left your back pack on your porch; did you find it?"

I handed her the money, "I didn't even remember to check for it, I'll look when I get home. See ya later," I said pushing the cart towards the door. After I had everything loaded in the bed of the truck, I hopped in the cab and headed home.

Once I pulled into the driveway, I started to bring in the groceries. I always hated this part, the walking back and forth; it took me three trips to the truck to get everything in the house. On the last trip I checked for my back pack and brought that in, too. Before I put everything away I ran up the stairs to grab my iPod and speakers. I hooked them up in the kitchen and I started to put everything away. I was dancing to the music and softly singing along to the "Random Playlist" that I had.

Once everything was put away I checked the time; it was 12:30 PM. I figured that I should make some lunch and then get ready for the game. I made myself a turkey and provolone cheese sandwich and some chips; I grabbed a bottle of water and then sat down pulling out my AP History binder, thinking I might as well get some work done while I can.

After about forty-five minutes of working and eating I decided that I should get in the shower to get ready to head to the game. I put my dishes in the sink and picked up my homework and back pack, grabbed my iPod and I headed upstairs. Putting my school stuff in my room and the iPod in the bathroom, I jumped in the shower.

Once I was done I went into my room to get dressed. I stood in front of my closet at a loss as to what to wear. I was never good at this; should I dress just for the game or were we going right out after the game?

**Bella:** Hey Jasper, it is Bella. I was just wondering if we were going out right after the game or later tonight?

I hit send, and went to grab the lotion and start to rub that on my body. I was pulling on my black cotton boy shorts and matching bra when my phone went off.

**Jasper:** Hey Bella. You aren't backing out are you?

**Bella:** No not at all. I just don't know what to wear

I moved back to my closet and was pulling things out, wondering just what I wanted to wear.

**Jasper:** Good, I was thinking that later tonight would be good. That way you don't get stuck with a smelly date ;)

**Bella: **Ok that sounds good. I will see you later Jasper

**Jasper:** See you later

I went back to my closet and pulled out a pair of denim Capri's and the Fork's High School t-shirt that once belonged to my mom. After getting dressed I went back to the bathroom and dried my hair and then pulled it up into a pony tail. After applying some light make up I headed out the door.

AN: I know that it is short and just leaves it hanging at the end, but coming up is the baseball game and then the date. Thank you guys for hanging on.


	5. The Baseball Game

Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are not mine…I wish it was but it's not. I mean no harm; I am just playing in Stephenie Meyer's world.

I also want to thank my beta B. Andd. She makes sure that what I write makes sense and flows nicely. Thank you for all your hard work.

I also want to thank the lovely ladies from The Writer's Café and the Writer's Circle Nails FanFiction, Laura JacksperCougar Whitlock, ButterflyBetty Cullen, and last but not least Lvtwilight**. **They all helped get my thoughts on to the computer screen.

Now on to the story…

**The Baseball Game…**

Bella POV

Because I told Jasper I would sit with his family I was looking in the bleachers to see if I could find Alice. I sometimes talked to Alice in school, but it was always about stuff that was going in class and I wouldn't call her a friend. I had to admit that I am nervous to meet the rest of the family. While I was lost in my own thoughts I saw Alice standing and waving in my direction. I waved back and made my way over to where she and Carlisle were sitting with a pretty woman sitting on the bleachers.

"Hey Alice," I said once I got over to her.

"Hi Bella," she said grabbing my arm and pulling me down next to her. "Let me introduce you to my mom, Esme," she said pointing to the pretty woman sitting behind her.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen," I said and shook her hand.

"Please dear call me Esme. How are you feeling today?" she asked, showing genuine concern.

"I am feeling fine; I don't even have a headache. Thank you for allowing Jasper to stay with me last night, it made easier to wake up every three hours," I replied softly.

"Are you sure you don't have a headache Bella, no dizziness?" Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle, dear, stop being Dr. Cullen and just be Carlisle today. She said that she was fine and I am sure that she is, otherwise she would have told us," Esme interrupted sweetly.

"I am sorry Bella. I will try not to be the 'Doctor' today, but just to be Jasper's father," he said, looking back at me with a small smile.

"It is all good Carlisle. So where is Edward? Jasper said that everyone was coming today to watch him play," I asked, looking around.

"He was not feeling up to coming today, so he decided to stay home," Alice said. "So Bella, I have to say that the way you met my brother is quite out of the ordinary."

I chuckled, "It is, huh? How many girls can say that getting hit in the head landed them a date with the school's star Pitcher?"

"Not too many, I would think," she replied, laughing.

Looking out to the field I saw that the game was getting ready to start with the Spartans in the field. When I didn't see Jasper on the field, I leaned over and asked Alice, "Where is Jasper?"

She pointed to the side of the field, where I saw him and Emmett McCarthy heading towards the field. "They were just finishing warming up," she said.

Jasper looked up into the bleachers and gave us a small wave. I smiled and waved back at him. He took the mound and the game began. He threw the first pitch and it was a strike. He and Emmet just It seemed to be playing catch and it continued that way for the first couple of innings. At the bottom of the third inning we were leading 5-1.

Alice and I decided to run over the Snack Shack and grab some drinks for everyone. "So Bella, what are you planning on wearing tonight?" Alice asked me.

"I am not really sure; I have no idea where Jasper is taking me. Can we get five waters please?" I asked the lady behind the counter.

"Here you go, it will be $7.50," Alice handed her the money and we grabbed the waters and headed back to the bleachers.

"I could come over and help you pick out something to wear…if you wanted me to?" Alice asked. I could hear in her voice that she was nervous.

"I would love that, Alice. Did you want to come over after the game?" I asked her, bumping her shoulder and smiling.

She smiled at me, "I think that sounds great. So, why did you get five waters; there are only four of us?" she asked.

"Well, I thought that Jasper might want a bottle of cold water so I was going to bring over to the dugout while we are batting," I said smiling.

"I am sure that he would love some water, Bella," she replied with a smirk.

When we got back to the bleachers the runner on third decided to try and steal home plate. He was running at full force towards the plate and Jasper ducked out of the way as the ball was thrown from Center Field toward Home Plate. As Emmett stepped up to catch the ball, the runner ran right into him and they both fell, the runner flipped over Emmett and landed on his back. Everyone in the stands stood on their feet waiting to see if the runner and Emmett stood up and to hear what the Umpire call was.

The Umpire yelled, "SAFE" and then Emmett rolled on to his knees and stood up. We all clapped for him while waiting for the runner to stand up. After two minutes of waiting Carlisle started to walk to the field as the field medic came out. The runner held up his hand, before rolling onto his knees and pushing himself to his feet. Emmett offered him a hand to help him stand up and the bleachers erupted in cheers. Opposing team or not, we were all still happy that he wasn't hurt. The medic and Carlisle still went over to the other team's dugout to check on the runner.

"Well, I guess Dr. Cullen, can never really stay at home," Esme said with a smile.

"Guess not," I said, sitting back down next to her.

The game started back up and Jasper threw three perfect strikes to the next batter and the inning ended. As the team was headed back to the dugout Jasper looked up at me and waved a little at me.

"I am going to head down and give him his water," I said standing up.

"Bella, hunny, don't you know that they have water in the dugouts?" Esme asked gently.

"Oh, I didn't know that. I guess he won't want this one than," I said and sat back down.

Alice pushed me back up. "Go give him the water, I am sure that he will appreciate it," she finished with a little nudge in the dugout's direction.

I shook my head at her and headed down to the dugout. Once I made it down to the dugout I looked back up at Alice and Esme and they smiled and shot me thumbs up. I laughed to myself and peeked my head around the wall.

"Hello!" came the booming voice of Emmett, "Which stud muffin would you like to see?" he asked, laughing.

"How do you know I am not here to see you, Stud?" I replied laughing.

"Ohh, I am a stud am I?"

"I could call you muffin if you prefer?" I replied softly.

"No, no I am good with Stud," he said full out laughing.

"Em are you trying to steal my girl?" Jasper said as he came up behind Emmett.

"It's not stealing if she came willingly, bro," he laughed, clapping Jasper on the shoulder.

Jasper smiled and playfully shoved Emmett out of the way. "Well, you can't have her," he said laughing.

Emmett stuck his tongue out at us and then turned and walked to the other side of the dugout.

"So Bella, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Jasper asked, leaning toward me.

"I just wanted to give you a bottle of water; I didn't know if you would have one. I didn't know that you had water here in the dugout until after I'd bought it. Alice didn't tell me when we ordered them," I rambled.

"Bella, darlin', stop. I would love a bottle of water," he said, gently holding out his hand for the water and taking a long drink from it after I gave it to him.

"So, you are pitching a good game," I said, looking up at him through my eyelashes.

"Thank you, darlin'. I have to get back before the coach yells at me, but I will see you after the game, right?" he drawled out.

"Yup, you will. Have a good rest of the game," I said and then, on an impulse, stood up on my tip toes and kissed his cheek. As I turned to head back to the bleachers I heard the team giving Jasper a hard time. I was laughing by the time I sat back down next to Alice.

"Everything go okay, Bella?" Alice asked with a smirk.

"Yes it did, thank you," I replied. Carlisle was back so I turned to him, "How is the runner?"

"He will be fine; he just had the wind knocked out of him. He might have some bruising, but nothing to worry about."

"I know that feeling," I said with a shake of my head.

Jasper was up to bat. He hit the ball to Center Field, but the Center Fielder dropped the ball and Jasper made it to Second Base. We all cheered for him. The next batter struck out and then Emmett was up. He had two strikes and then on the third pitch he swung and knocked the ball out of the park, bringing Jasper and himself home. The next batter hit a pop up to Left Field and the Left Fielder caught the ball and that ended the inning. It was now the top of the fifth inning and the score was 10-6 with the Spartans leading.

By the bottom of the seventh inning we were tied 11-11. Jasper had just struck out and so had Ben, but there was a runner on Third Base and Emmett was up to bat. Alice and I were on our feet as Emmett stepped up to the plate. The first pitch was a high ball and the second was a perfect strike.

"LET'S GO EMMETT!" Alice and I both yelled. On the next ball he swung and missed.

The Spartans were all standing at the mouth of the dugout as the Pitcher wound up. He threw the ball; Emmett swung and sent the ball sailing into Right Field. The ball dropped to the ground and the runner on third made it in and Emmett made it to Third Base before the ball made it into the Infield. He made a run for it and slid into Home Plate as the ball sailed into the Catcher's mitt. We all waited for the Umpire's call.

"SAFE!" he yelled. The Forks bleachers erupted in cheers.

We packed up what little we had on the bleachers and headed down to see the team. Jasper and Emmett were celebrating with their teammates when we got down to them. Carlisle and Esme waved goodbye to the boys and headed to their car. Alice and I stood off to the side of the dugout waiting for them to finish celebrating. Jasper came over and kissed me quickly. "I will be back soon, the coach just wants to talk with us," he said quickly.

"I will be here," I said as he hugged Alice and then turned and ran back to the team.

"So instead of heading back to my house with Jasper, I was thinking that I could just go to your house with you and help you get ready?" Alice asked.

"Yea, that would work, but how would you get home?" I asked.

"I could just call Edward to come and get me."

"Ok, if you are sure," I said watching as Jasper came over to us with Emmett behind him. "Awesome hit, Stud," I said to Emmett.

"Thanks, Muffin," he said, sitting down next to Alice.

Jasper stood in front of me and offered me his hands. I took them and he pulled me up, "What about me darlin'?"

"Great pitching today, Jasper," I said smiling up at him. "So, are you going to tell me where you are taking me so I know what to wear and when to be ready?"

"I was thinking that, since it is still a nice day out, we could go Mini Golfing and then get dinner," he said slipping his arm around my shoulders.

"I think that sounds like fun, but you do remember that I am a klutz, right? This could be dangerous," I said with a smile.

"I remember. I think that we should be good, though. So, I will pick you up in an hour?" he asked.

"Sounds good to me," I smiled up at him. Before we could say anything else Alice was pulling me towards the parking lot.

"Come on we don't have much time before he will be at your house," she said.

I looked back at Jasper and he was laughing as he watched his sister drag me away.


	6. MiniGolf and First Kisses

Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are not mine…I wish it was but it's not. I mean no harm; I am just playing in Stephenie Meyer's world.

I also want to thank my beta B. Andd. She makes sure that what I write makes sense and flows nicely. Thank you for all your hard work.

Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing. Every time I hear my phone alert me to a new email from the site, my heart swells. You have all truly humbled me.

I am not normally someone who likes multiple POV's in one chapter…that being said Alice wanted to be heard and who am I to ignore the little pixie. She kinda ran away with the chapter.

Now on to the Story…

**Mini-Golf and First Kisses…**

**APOV**

Once we got back to Bella's house we went upstairs to her room.

"Come on Bella we only have so much time to get you ready," I said, skipping over to her closet.

"Well I didn't think that I would need that much work," Bella said with a frown and joined me at the closet after turning on her iPod.

"Oh no, that is not what I meant. You are very beautiful; I just meant that it is a lot of work to find the perfect outfit." I rushed to reassure her, "I am sorry, sometimes my mouth gets away from me and I say things without thinking."

"Oh, ok," she said, "Well I was thinking that I would just wear these capris and my purple button up," she said, pulling out the shirt.

"Hmmm… I think that it could work… but what if you add a bit of sexiness to it with a black lace cami?" I asked digging one out.

Bella nodded and grabbed the cami, "I will be right back; I am just going to go change"

When she came back into her room, I had her sit down at her desk so that I could do her hair. "So Bella what were you thinking for your hair?" I asked, running my fingers through it and separated the curls gently.

"Well, since we are going to play mini golf I figure that it should be pulled away from face and I love the curls, so I would like to keep those." She giggled, "I feel like I am at the salon getting ready right now."

I started to laugh with her, "And is that such a bad thing? Every girl deserves to be pampered before a date."

"Nope nothing wrong with it at all. I just may get used to it," she said with a laugh.

I pulled up the front of Bella's hair and secured it with a sparkly barrette. I gently pulled apart the rest of her curls so that they bounced around her shoulders. "There I think that is it. Your makeup works, I would just use a little lip gloss and call it a day," I said moving out from behind her chair.

"Thank you Alice, you certainly made this easy. Trying to get dressed for the game was interesting. I was pulling everything out of my closet," she giggled.

"Not a problem. I love matching up outfits, just ask Jasper and he will tell you. Although he keeps telling me that I am not allowed in his closet anymore. He likes band t-shirts, hoodies, and baseball shirts," I said shaking my head sadly. "I keep trying to add more to his closet."

"Alice there is nothing wrong with band t-shirts, I have my own collection," she said, laughing. "I have actually 'taken' a few from my dad and Phil, my mom's new husband," she added, with the quote marks around taken and everything.

"Bella, Bella just what am I going to do with you and my brother. This just proves that you two really are meant to be together," I said, shaking my head.

Bella was shaking her head as she led me down stairs and into the living room. "Can I get you anything to drink, Alice?"

"Sure, whatever you have would be great, thank you," I replied sitting on the couch.

When Bella came back she had two Diet Cokes for us and a bowl of strawberries and blueberries. She set the bowl down on the coffee table and handed me my drink. She sat back on the couch with her feet tucked under her.

"Thank you Alice," she said softly.

"For what?" I asked her.

"Well for talking to me when I was new, for teaming up with me in gym, even though I know I hurt you, and for today," she said shyly looking up at me.

I didn't know what to say. All I did was be her friend and a decent person. "Bella, you don't owe me any thanks. I did nothing that you wouldn't have done for me. I would like for us to be friends and not just because of Jasper."

Bella smiled up at me, "I would like that. I never really had a lot of friends in Phoenix. Everyone always thought that I was a little weird there."

"That's ok; people here think that I am weird. We can be weird together," I said with a laugh.

The door bell rang and Bella got up to answer it. "Hello Jasper." I heard her say from the front door. I got up and headed to the front door.

"Hi Bella, you look like you came out of one of Alice's makeover's pretty well. Not everyone fairs quite so well." Jasper laughed as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and squeezed.

"Ha ha ha very funny, Jasper. Everyone ALWAYS looks better when I am done with them," I replied, stressing the word always. "Bella is a natural beauty, so she didn't need my help," I said squeezing my brother back around his waist.

"That she is," Jasper said softly looking at Bella.

By this point Bella was blushing and looking down at her feet. "Thank you, Jasper," she said softly, I coughed and glared at her, "Thank you, too, Alice," she said with a laugh.

There was another knock at the door, Bella turned and answered the door. Edward was standing on the door step. "Um… hello I am here to pick up Alice," he said stiffly.

"Come on in, Edward," Bella said stepping back to welcoming him in.

He slowly came in. "Alice, are you ready? I would like to get back home soon," he asked looking at me.

I nodded sadly, "Yea." I hugged Jasper and Bella, "Have a blast tonight you guys"

"Thank you for picking up Alice, Edward. I really enjoyed getting to spend time with her this afternoon." Bella said to him as he was stepping out of the door.

"Yea," was all he said.

"Sorry Bella," I said as I followed him out the door.

**JPOV**

I watched Bella's face fall as Edward walked out the door. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "I am sorry about him, Bella," I said softly.

"It's ok, Jasper. I knew that he would need to warm up to me," she said wrapping her arm around my waist. She looked like she was going to say something else, but she stopped.

"But, knowing that doesn't stop it from hurting - does it?" I asked softly, leading her to the couch.

"No, not really, I have never done anything to him. I just don't understand why?" she asked softly.

"He never got over our parent's death. He blames himself because they were on their way to pick him up from a sleep over that he didn't want to stay at. A drunk driver ran through a red light and hit their car." Bella took my hand in hers and gently squeezed it, "Edward blamed himself from the start. He is no longer interested in anything that he used to be and he has withdrawn into himself. It can make it hard to live with him at times. I feel bad for Carlisle and Esme, they have tried to step up and be the parents that we have needed and Alice and I have accepted them. I know that I love them very much and I do consider them Mom and Dad, but Edward cant, he just can't let go of the past." When I finished she reached over and hugged me gently.

"Oh, Jasper, I am so sorry for your loss," she opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again. "Is there anything that I can do?" she finally asked.

"Darlin', there is nothing more that you need to do. Just being Alice's and mine my friend is the best thing right now. Just don't give up on Edward, he will come around, eventually," I said softly. At least I hope that he comes around I thought to myself.

She nodded and smiled up at me, "So you want to take me to play mini-golf?"

"Yup, that is the plan," I said with a smile. I stood up and offered her my hand to help her up. "What do you say we hit the road?"

She took my hand and pulled herself up, "Just let me grab a hoodie and we can hit the road," she said smiling.

Once she had grabbed her hoodie and purse we headed out to my truck. Remembering this morning I helped her into the cab. Once I got in we were heading out, to Port Angeles. Last year a Fun Park had been built and they had all sorts of fun things to do there: mini-golf, batting cages, and go karts. I thought that this would be a great place to take her; it would be fun and without a lot pressure. We got to Aro's Fun Town in about forty-five minutes. After I shut off the truck I jumped out and ran to her side to help her out.

"Thank you," she said with a blush.

"You're welcome. I would hate to see you get hurt already," I said, chuckling softly.

She chuckled with me, "Just be warned that this could be a dangerous thing." We started to head to the main office so that we could get our balls and clubs. "The last time I played mini-golf I shattered two of the venue's windows and I fell in the water trap."

I just stopped and looked at her, "You are kidding, right?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

"Nope, I was ten years old and my mom had taken me for my birthday. It was the last time that I went; I think that she was scared what would happen as I got older and stronger," she said laughing.

"Stronger?" I asked.

"I… ah… kind of let go of the club when I broke the windows," she said with a laugh.

I made a mental note not to stand in front of her when she was playing. We got up to the window where they had us pick out our clubs and balls. I picked the blue club and matching balls and Bella picked the purple set. We headed out to the first hole and I let Bella swing first. I stood behind her while she lined up her shot. Her first swing sent the ball bouncing off the far wall and rolled back up about half way. I must have been standing too close on her next swing because I caught the club in the shin.

"Oh My Gosh, Jasper! I am so sorry," she cried, turning to me.

I leaned down and rubbed my shin. "It's okay, Bella," I said straightening up.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yup, I am just going to go stand over there," I said pointing to the opposite side of where she was standing.

"Ha Ha, Jasper," she said lining up her next shot. The little purple ball rolled into the hole.

"Good job, Bella," I said, walking over to her.

"Thank you," she said and reached up to hug me.

I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back, before stepping away and lining up my shot. The ball stopped just in front of the hole and I was easily able to knock it into the hole.

"Great job, Jasper," she said cheerfully.

"Thank you," I replied giving her a hug. "What do you say that we move on to the next hole?"

The rest of the game continued much the same; once one of us made the hole we would give each other a hug before moving on. My shin caught a few more clubs and my shoulder caught the ball once. When we arrived at the last hole (which was the longest hole on the West Coast) the sun was just starting to go down. Bella stepped up and lined up her shot. She looked gorgeous - I had to walk up to her.

When I got to her I slipped my arms around her waist. "Bella, can I kiss you?" I whispered.

She just nodded and tipped her face up to mine. I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. It was gentle and sweet. She stepped closer to me and slipped her fingers in my hair. I gently licked her bottom lip; she opened her lips to me and I slipped my tongue in. I was pulling her closer to me and slipping my hand under the back of her shirt when there was a cough behind us. We pulled apart, turned in the direction of the noise and saw there was a family of four behind us.

"Sorry," I said quickly to the family. I looked at Bella and she was blushing and looking at the ground. "Bella, why don't you take your shot, so we can get out of here?"

Bella nodded and then lined up her shot; she swung and made contact with the ball. We watched as it rolled down the green felt, and right into the hole.

"What just happened?" she asked.

"You got a hole in one, Bella; you got a hole in one," I said hugging her tightly. The family behind us coughed again and Bella giggled in my ear.

"Take your shot, Jasper," she said stepping away from me.

I lined up the shot and swung. The ball rolled down the green felt bounced off the wall and rolled over the hole. Bella and I walked down the hill so that I could try and get the ball in the hole. After ten swings, Bella sat down on the green and watched me. She was smiling up at me, while I tried so hard to get the ball in the hole. On the last swing the ball bounced off from Bella's foot and into the hole.

"Yay, you got in it," she cried, jumping up off the ground and hugging me.

"We should get out of here before that family gets us in trouble," I said, pulling her towards the office.

"Good idea," she replied.

After dropping everything off at the office we headed back to Forks. When we reached Bella's house I turned in my seat to look at her. "I had fun today Bella"

She turned and smiled at me, "I did, too, and I am sorry that I hit you with the club," she said with a giggle.

"So, can I call you tomorrow?" I asked.

"I would like that, Jasper."

I smiled and then jumped out the truck and walked over to her side to help her out. We walked up to the door holding hands. I leaned down and kissed her softly. She wrapped her arms tightly around me and deepened our kiss. I pulled back and smiled down at her.

"I will talk to you tomorrow, sweets," I said as I kissed her forehead and walked back to my truck. When I turned and looked at her she was leaning on her door, smiling. She waved at me before I pulled away with a smile on my face.

AN: I know another one. This chapter was hard to write, the ending was just not coming together. I want to thank my beta B. Andd again she is a great help. I also want to thank my TwiWifies, they help to keep me focused. So thank you Nails233 and IpunchWereWolvz. I also want to thank the girls at The Writer's Café Writing Circle. They make writing so much fun.

R and R


	7. Time of My Life

Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are not mine…I wish it was but it's not. I mean no harm; I am just playing in Stephenie Meyer's world.

I also want to thank my beta B. Andd. She makes sure that what I write makes sense and flows nicely. Thank you for all your hard work.

I also want to thank my Wifeys, they help to keep me focused. So thank you Nails233 and IpunchWereWolvz. You should defiantly check out their stories as well.

Chapter 7

Bella POV

I woke up the next morning with a stretch and climbed out of bed. Yesterday was a blast- watching Jasper play baseball was so much fun and Mini Golf was such a great first date. And the kiss, that boy can kiss that is for sure. I hope we can do more of that. I smiled to myself and walked down to the kitchen to make some breakfast. I grabbed a bowl and some Fruit Loops and brought it into the living room to watch some TV while I ate. After I was done the house phone rang.

"Hello, Swan's," I said.

"Hey Bells, just calling to check in," my dad said.

"Hi Dad, how are you enjoying the male bonding time?" I asked with a giggle.

"Oh you know lots of grunts, scratches and weird smells," he grunted into the other end of the phone.

"Funny and gross, Dad."

"So how was the first week going?"

"Not too bad. I caught a baseball with my head and Jasper Cullen took me to the ER."

"Are you ok, Bells? Do you need me to come home?" he asked in that panicky voice parents get when their kids are hurt.

"No, I am fine, Jasper and Carlisle… er… Dr. Cullen took great care of me."

"Jasper and Carlisle, huh?"

"Yea, Dr Cullen told me to call him Carlisle, the next day when I went to Jasper's baseball game."

"I think that I need to meet this boy, Bella." I just chuckled, not saying anything. "So everything is going good there, no other problems?"

"Nope."

"What are your plans for the day?"

"Just some studying and my normal Sunday cleaning, then I thought that maybe I would hang with Jasper and his sister, Alice."

"Well just remember that school comes first, Bells. And call me if you need anything or if you stay anywhere."

"Will do. Bye Dad; have fun grunting and scratching."

"Will do Bells, bye."

I laughed as I hung up the phone. I loved my Dad; I really missed out on all the time that I could have been living with him. I never felt like I had to take care of everything here. And it was nice to have some stability in my life now. I finished my breakfast and put on one of those all music channels before I went into the kitchen to clean up in there. I spent the rest of my morning dancing around my house cleaning and doing laundry. Once everything was cleaned up I decided that I should go jump in the shower.

After I was all nice clean I grabbed my bag and phone from my room and went down to the living room to study. I dropped everything off in the living room and went into the kitchen to grab a Diet Coke and the bag of Goldfish. I walked back into the living room as my phone was alerted me to a new text.

**Jasper**- Hey beautiful girl, how are you today?

**Bella**- I am wonderful, how are you today?

I put my phone down and pulled out my math book. As I was working through a problem another text came through.

**Jasper**- Same for me, beautiful. We are having little get together tonight. Did you wanna come?

**Bella**- Sounds great, what time?

**Jasper**- I will be by to pick you up at 4

**Bella**- Great, but now you have to let me study :*

**Jasper**- See you then :*

I smiled to myself as I set my phone alarm to go off in three hours so that I could get ready in time for Jasper to come. Once that was done I set to work on my homework.

Three hours later my phone went off. I stretched and put everything away. I had finished just about all of my school work that I needed to over the weekend. I even managed to put a dent into big AP History paper that I had due in two weeks. I brought everything up to my room so that I could get dressed and ready for this little get together with Jasper. I changed into a pair of dark wash boot cut jeans and a grey and white striped sweater over a purple lace cami. I put some make up on and pulled my hair up into a loose ponytail. I slipped my phone into my pocket and grabbed my fleece jacket from my chair and headed downstairs. I decided that I would wait outside on the porch and made sure that everything was shut off and locked the door. When Jasper pulled up I was playing a game on my phone. I waved at him and walked up to his truck. Opening the door and climbing in, I leaned over the center console and kissed him gently.

"Hi," I whispered against his lips.

"Hi, beautiful," he whispered against mine and pulled me closer to him. He gently bit my bottom lip and I moaned and opened my mouth to him. I wrapped my arms tighter around him. He tangled his hand into my hair and kept me close to him. When I pulled away to get in some much needed breath Jasper smiled at me. "I think that we should head to my house before we are late."

"Probably," I said chastely kissing him again before settling back into my seat. "So what kind of get together is this?"

He smiled over at me and reached for my hand, intertwining our fingers in my lap, "Just my family, Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie. We are having a cookout and a bonfire."

"That sounds like fun. Was there anything that I should have brought?" I asked before we left my street.

"No, I am sure that Esme has it all covered."

"Turn around, Jasper," I said firmly.

Jasper pulled into the next driveway and turned around, "Why am I turning around?"

"Because I am not showing up to a cookout without bringing anything. I have a fruit salad in the fridge and I will bring that," I said as he pulled into my driveway.

"Whatever you say, darlin'," he said as I climbed out of the cab of the truck.

"Stupid boys, never thinking about common courtesy," I was mumbled. As I walked to the door I could hear him laughing at me. "Why would I show up without anything? I want his family to like me, stupid boys," I was still mumbling as I climbed back into the cab of his truck.

"You know that already like you, Bella?" he asked chuckling.

"That's not the point; you don't show up to someone's house for the first time without bringing something with you," I said as he headed to his house again.

"Are you really mad at me?" he asked me with a pout shot in my direction.

"No, but next time a little warning so that I can make something would be nice. I don't like to show up empty handed."

"You got it, next time I will give you plenty of warning," he reached over and threaded our fingers together, again leaving them on my lap.

I looked over at Jasper and smiled, "I talked to my dad today and he wants to meet you when he gets home."

He smiled nervously at me, quickly, "Really, your dad wants to meet me?"

"Yea," with my free hand I rubbed the top of his hand, "is that okay, Jasper? If it's not that is okay, I guess…" I said softly letting go of his hand.

He pulled into his driveway and shut off the truck before turning to me and grasping my hands, "It is okay, Bella. I just have never met someone's parents before. Well someone that I really like, that is." He smiled, looking into my eyes, "I just don't want him to tell you that you can't spend time with me."

"Oh, Jasper, if it makes you feel better, I have never brought anyone home to meet either my mom or my dad. And even if told me to stay away from you, I don't think that I would listen to him," I said with a small laugh.

"That does make me feel better. We should go in, I am sure that Alice is bouncing just inside the door waiting for you," he said, laughing as he climbed out of the car.

I slipped out of the cab of the truck, with a smile, "I did it, Jasper. I got out of the truck without falling on my ass," I said, laughing.

He came around to my side of the truck and gently ran his hand over my ass, "That is a good thing because it is such a nice looking ass," he said with a smirk as he grabbed the bowl of fruit salad from my hands.

I was blushing as he led me into the house. He was right Alice was just inside the door to greet me.

"Hi Bella," she said.

"Hi Alice, how are you?"

"I am better now that you are here. Rose doesn't always pay attention to anyone but Emmett and Edward is- well, Edward," she said with a laugh. "But now that you are here, it won't be so boring," she said dragging me through the house and into the back yard.

"And if I wanted to keep her attention on me?" Jasper mumbled from behind us.

"You wouldn't do that to your favorite sister," she said happily.

"You are my only sister," he mumbled.

I just laughed at the two of them. Growing up without other siblings or even cousins I missed out on the bickering that goes on. As we stepped through the back door Jasper came up behind me and pulled me toward his side. Esme came up to me and hugged me briefly.

"Welcome Bella. I am so glad that you could come," she said.

"Thank you, Esme. Your house is beautiful," I replied with a smile.

"Thank you, dear."

"I brought a fruit salad. Jasper didn't tell me that we were going to a cookout until he showed up in my driveway," I said, elbowing Jasper in the ribs after I handed the salad to Esme.

"Jasper does have an issue in telling people what the plans are sometimes," she said with a smirk in Jasper's direction. Jasper huffed and pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "The salad looks wonderful, thank you."

"I was always told to never show up to a party empty handed," I said as Carlisle joined us, slipping his arm around Esme's shoulders.

"You were brought up with very good manners."He smiled at me, "Jasper hold on to her she is a keeper."

"What is this pick on Jasper day?" he sighed and renewed his pout.

"Yes," we all said with a straight face.

"Oh, just fucking great," he mumbled.

"Language, Jasper," Esme said, laughing as she brought the salad to the table with Carlisle trailing after her.

I turned to look at Jasper, "You know that you make it almost too easy, right?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Yea, yea," he mumbled as he kissed my nose. I was smiling up at him when Emmett ran up and grabbed me in a big hug.

"I… need… breathe," I gasped as he hugged me tighter.

"Emmett, quit manhandling the girl," Rosalie said from behind him.

"Thank you. My name is Bella, by the way," I said to Rosalie.

"Hi, I am Rosalie, Emmett is my boyfriend," she said firmly.

"Nice to know, I am Jasper's girl," I said with a smile. "I met Emmett yesterday at the baseball game."

"I am her stud muffin," Emmett said as he slipped an arm around Rosalie.

"No, you think you are my stud muffin. My actual stud muffin is Jasper," I said leaning into his chest. I heard him sigh with contentment as he wrapped his arm across my shoulders. I smiled and leaned my head back on his shoulder.

Alice and Edward came up to us, "Are we going to move away from the door?" Alice giggled.

We all started to laugh as we walked over to the fire circle.

"Hi Edward," I said softly.

"Hello Bella," he said just as softly. I smiled at him as I sat down next to Jasper.

The rest of the BBQ was filled eating and laughing and more eating. Once all the food was put away, besides some munchies and drinks, we were all back sitting around the fire. I was cuddled up to Jasper and we were sharing a blanket. As the sun was going down Alice ran into the house and came back with a guitar. She handed it to Jasper, before going to sit by Edward.

Jasper was picking a few random chords. "I didn't know you played," I said softly.

"Yup, since I was little. My dad taught me to play," he said with a smile.

"That is great, Jasper. I have always wanted to play."

"Do you play any instruments, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Just a little piano, but I sing. I was an Alto in my high school choir when I was living in Phoenix."

"Why didn't you join the choir here?" Alice asked, "We have a lot of fun."

"Because it is a class and I didn't want to take up any of my academic classes. In Phoenix it was an extracurricular. I really do miss it, so I am thinking that next year I will take it," I said. Edward was smiling and Alice was bouncing. "So, do either of you play any instruments?" I asked.

"I sing and play the piano," Alice said excitedly. "I am a soprano"

"I play the piano," Edward stated. He took a breath, "I am the accompanist for the choir."

"That is awesome, both of you," I said with a smile. Jasper was starting to strum the chords to a song that I knew. Before I knew it, I was singing along with him

_Another turning point;__  
><em>_A fork stuck in the road.___

_Time grabs you by the wrist;__  
><em>_Directs you where to go.___

_So make the best of this test and don't ask why.__  
><em>_It's not a question but a lesson learned in time.___

_It's something unpredictable__  
><em>_But in the end it's right.__  
><em>_I hope you had the time of your life.___

_So take the photographs__  
><em>_And still frames in your mind.__  
><em>_[Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/g/green_day/time_of_your_ ]__  
><em>_Hang it on a shelf__  
><em>_In good health and good time.___

_Tattoos of memories__  
><em>_And dead skin on trial.___

_For what it's worth,__  
><em>_It was worth all the while.___

_It's something unpredictable__  
><em>_But in the end it's right.__  
><em>_I hope you had the time of your life.___

_(Music break)___

_So make the best of this task and don't ask why.__  
><em>_It's not a question but a lesson learned in time.___

_It's something unpredictable__  
><em>_But in the end it's right.__  
><em>_I hope you had the time of your life._

While I was singing Jasper was watching me with a very intense look in his eyes. I smiled at him and rested my hand on his thigh.

When we were done everyone started to clap. "You have a beautiful voice, baby," Jasper said, smiling at me.

"Thank you," I said with a blush.

"I so know what we should do next weekend," Alice said as she started to bounce up and down in her seat.

"What?" Edward asked a little hesitantly.

"The Lodge is doing a Karaoke Night for all of us underage kids on Saturday night," she said.

"I think that it sounds like so much fun," Emmett boomed. Rosalie just groaned and shook her head.

"I am in," I said, looking at Jasper, who just nodded with a smile on his face.

Edward looked at us all and shook his head, "I guess I am in."

"Yay!" Alice said as she was bouncing. "Bella and Rose we can go shopping before we go."

Both Rosalie and I nodded as Carlisle started to put out the fire. "Okay kids, time to get out, you all have school in the morning and it is ten at night."

Jasper helped me up from my seat, and together we headed to the front door. "Thank you Carlisle and Esme," I called behind me.

Once Jasper had me outside of his front door he took me in his arms and kissed me deeply. He had his hands tangled in my hair and I had mine wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to me. He nibbled on my bottom lip and I moaned into his mouth. Before it could get too much deeper I pulled away with a smile.

"Thank you for coming tonight, Bella," he whispered. "Your voice was truly amazing; I can't wait to hear more of it."

"Anytime you want to play for me, I will sing for you," I said as Emmett and Rosalie joined us on the porch.

"Let's go, I gotta get you lovely ladies home before you turn into pumpkins," Emmett said, laughing as he headed to his Jeep.

With another kiss and whispered good-byes I was in Emmett's Jeep on my way home.

AN: So we have a karaoke night coming up, I need your help to decide on the songs. Send me your requests and I will see if they sing any of them.

Time of Your Life is by Green Day and is off from their Nimrod album. It is a song that has helped me deal with the passing of time. It was also my class song and I just simply love it.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are not mine…I wish it was but it's not. I mean no harm; I am just playing in Stephenie Meyer's world.

I also want to thank my beta B. Andd. She makes sure that what I write makes sense and flows nicely. Thank you for all your hard work.

I also want to thank my Wifeys; they help to keep me focused. So thank you Nails233 and IpunchWereWolvz. You should defiantly check out their stories as well.

**JPOV**

I watched as Emmett drove away with Bella. Once they turned off the driveway I went back inside to help clean up.

"Jasper, Bella seems like a great girl," Carlisle said as I walked into the kitchen.

"She really is, she is polite, smart and sarcastic," I answered him with a smile.

Carlisle laughed as he clapped me on the shoulder, "She sounds perfect for you, just don't rush things."

"I don't plan on it," I said as I finished putting away the dishes. "I am going to head on up to bed, thanks for the BBQ tonight, Carlisle," I said, hugging him.

"Not a problem, kid. It was great to hear you play tonight, we miss hearing that," he said with a small smile.

"Tonight was the first time that I really felt like playing in a while," I said as I headed to my room.

I quickly got ready for bed and I was laying down, I got a text.

**Bella-** I got home

**Jasper-**Good to know, thanks for coming tonight

**Bella-** Wouldn't want to be anywhere else

**Jasper-** :*

**Jasper-**Do you have any idea what your voice did to me?

**Bella- **Do you have any idea what hearing you play the guitar did to me?

**Jasper-** I can't wait to hear you sing again

**Bella- **You are too sweet. Well I should go to bed.

**Jasper- **I am there now, pick you tomorrow?

**Bella-** Sounds good, I will be ready. Sweet dreams Jasper

**Jasper- **Sweet dreams Bella

I laid my phone on the bedside table and drifted off to sleep with Bella in my thoughts.

**EPOV**

I was sitting in my room, when Esme knocked on my door. "Come on in," I called.

She came in and sat next to me on my white couch. "How are you doing, Edward?" she asked gently.

"I am not really sure, to be honest. I feel like the more Alice and Jasper move on, the further away they push the memory of our parents. It is like I want them to never forget them like I do," I said, looking at her in the eye.

She reached over and took my hand gently in hers, "I don't think that there is a day where they don't think about your parents; I know that there isn't a day where I don't think of them. But holding on the guilt and refusal to move on is just not healthy and I know that you know that."

"I know," I looked out the window, "And I know that is not what they would have wanted for me, for any of us. But I just can't seem to move on from it. I think that I need help Esme," I said as a tear fell from my eye.

Esme took me in her arms and gently rocked me while I cried, "We will get you some help Edward. You have already made such great progress."

"What do you mean?"

"Well for one you admitted that you need help, and you let Bella in tonight. That is not something I have seen you do since the accident." She pushed away my tears and held my face in her hands, "Just remember that your parents loved you and they wanted you to find love, and to have people in your life that cared for you. They would not want you to live in misery."

I wrapped my arms around her, "Thank you… m… Esme"

"Oh sweet Edward, I love you and I will always be here for you to talk to. And so will your brother and sister and Carlisle, if you let us." She stood and gently stroked my cheek, "Why don't you clean up and get some rest.

**JPOV**

The next morning, I was up and ready in record time. I was sitting at the table having a bowl of Fruit Loops reading over my English notes for the test I had today, when Edward came in and started to get his own breakfast.

"I am sorry, Jasper," he said as he sat down next to me on the kitchen island.

"For?" I asked, while raising my eyebrow. Why would he be apologizing, I don't remember him doing anything that would call for it.

"Because I haven't been the best brother to you or to Alice; and I haven't been very accepting of how you have been able to move on," he said, looking me in the eye. "I am not saying that I am going to be Mr. Sunshine now, but I going to try to be more understanding and to not carry around so much guilt."

I smiled gently, "That is all any of us want for you Edward. What brought all of this on?"

"I talked with Esme and I told her that I want to start talking to someone, to help me deal with the guilt and the pain."

"I am always here for you bro" I said clapping him on the shoulder. I got up and took my bowl to the sink.

"Are you bringing Bella to school today?" he asked.

"Yup, do you mind taking Alice? I would like a little alone time with my girl before school," I asked with a smile.

"Nope, not at all. See you at school," he said with a small smile.

I nodded and grabbed my notes, shoving them in my bag before heading out to my truck and stopping to grab my baseball bag out of the mud room. I threw both bags into the back of my truck and then headed to Bella's house.

I arrived at her house shortly after leaving my own. After parking in her driveway I got out and knocked on her door. She opened it and was standing there in a pair of black jeans and green long sleeve t-shirt and, of course, her chucks.

"Mornin' darlin'," I said, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"Mornin'," she whispered as she opened the door wider for me to come in. She headed in to the kitchen where she made a travel mug of coffee, "Did you want a cup?" she asked sweetly.

"No thanks, I had my cup before I left," I answered. I sat down at her kitchen table, just watching her.

"This is my second cup; I am truly not a morning person," she said, stepping between my legs and softly kissing my lips. I ran my fingers up the sides of her thighs to her hips where I squeezed gently and nibbled on her bottom lip. She stood up straight, but stayed between my legs. "That is certainly a great way to start the day," she said with a smile.

"It most defiantly is," I gently tugged her down onto my lap, "I could use some more waking up," I said, wiggling my eyebrows.

She giggled at me and stood up. "Nope, time to go to school," she said pulling me up. I kept her hand tucked into mine as we made our way to my truck.

The ride to school was mostly quiet, while we listened to the radio. I pulled into my normal spot and after jumping out my truck I grabbed both mine and Bella's bag before wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

"Jasper, everyone is staring at us," Bella whispered in my ear.

I looked around and saw that everyone was staring and whispering at us, "It is because the most beautiful girl is off the market," I whispered back at her.

She giggled while smacking my chest, "No, it is because the quiet girl got the star baseball player."

I was full out laughing now, "How about we go with the most beautiful girl got the hot star baseball player," I said.

"Nice add to the baseball player," she said as we walked toward her locker.

"Well, it was something that you left out," I said as she opened up her locker. She grabbed all the stuff that she would need until lunch and then we headed over to my locker. I tried to grab her books, but she wouldn't let me.

"Jasper, I am perfectly capable of carrying my stuff to class," she said with a smile. Once I had grabbed all the stuff that I needed for classes and stowed my bag, we headed to our AP History class.

"So how are you doing on the paper we have due?" I asked her when we sat down.

"Yup, I have finished the outline, so now I just have to fill it all in and get it typed up. What about you?"

"My outline is just about done. What do you say you come over and we work on it tonight?"

"I think that could work, but don't you have practice today?"she asked.

I was about to answer her when the teacher came in and called the class to order. An hour and half later we were headed out of class. She smiled up at me, "So you were saying about practice?"

I smiled down at her and slipped my arm around her shoulders, "Yea, I have practice till five o'clock. Does that work for you?"

"Yes, it does. So I will meet you at your house at five," she said as I dropped her off at her art class with a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"See you at lunch," I said with a smile.

AN: One more chapter and then the big Karaoke Date Night. In your reviews let me know what songs you would like to see.


	9. Hello, Gerber Daisies

Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are not mine…I wish it was but it's not. I mean no harm; I am just playing in Stephenie Meyer's world. I especially like to play with Jasper and Emmett.

I also want to thank my beta B. Andd. She makes sure that what I write makes sense and flows nicely. Thank you for all your hard work. We both worked really hard on this chapter. She has posted her own story and I really recommend it, Chasing Down Ghosts. Alice's sister, Cynthia, tells you about Alice before her change.

Lastly, next chapter is the big Karaoke night is next. If you have requests for songs, just let me know in review or PM.

**Bella POV**

Jasper was being so attentive today; I was so not used to this. I have always been the plain, shy girl; people didn't normally pay attention to me. It seems, though, that has all changed since I moved here. I have friends and a boyfriend and I have to say that I am glad I decided to move to Forks.

I was pulled from my musings by Rose, "Hello, Bella," she said softly, sitting next to me.

"Hello, Rose," I replied.

"I think that we got off on the wrong foot last night and I just wanted to clear the air."

"Yea, I guess that we did. You do know that I want nothing to do with Emmett, beyond a friendship, right?"

"I do know that, I really do, but sometimes I am just a bitch and I don't deal well with new people."

"Well, I will keep that in mind, Rose, but the way I see it our boyfriends are best friends and we will have to spend a lot of time together. So, let's start fresh," I turned to face her and stuck out my hand. "Hello, I am Bella Swan and I am dating Jasper."

"Hello, I am Rosalie Hale and I am dating Emmett McCarthy," she replied with a giggle.

I started to laugh along with her. We were still laughing as the teacher called the class to order. I hoped that the two of us clearing the air would make things easier when the four of us spent time together.

Before I knew it, it was time for lunch and Jasper met me at my classroom door. "Hello, Jasper," I smiled up at him, slipping my arm through his.

"How was your class, ladies?" he asked as we headed to the cafeteria.

"It was good," Rose answered, "Bella and I reintroduced ourselves," she said with a smirk.

Jasper raised his eyebrow and glanced at both of us, "Um, ok, didn't we cover that the other day?"

Rose and I looked at his confused face and burst out laughing, "We decided to try a fresh start because things were a little tense last night."

"Well, I guess that is good," he said, shaking his head. We reached the cafeteria and grabbed our lunches, before making our way to the table that Jasper and Rose normally sit at. Emmett came over not long after we sat down, with Lauren Mallory following close behind him.

"Hey, Rose," Emmett said, sitting down next to Rose and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Lauren sat down as close as she could to Jasper, "Hello, love," she purred into his ear.

"Lauren," he replied curtly and moved closer to me. "I would like for you to meet my girlfriend, Bella," he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"So it is true," she glared at me, "I thought that was just a rumor."

"You knew that, or at least, thought that he was taken and you still slithered up to this table trying to catch his eye?" Rose sneered at her.

"Well, yea, I had to find out if it was true or not."

"How, by being a slut?" Rose huffed."

"Rose, its fine, not everyone believes in rumors or in class," I said gently. "Lauren, Jasper and I are dating I would appreciate it if you leave him alone."

Lauren huffed and left the table. Jasper wrapped his arm around me, "You handled that very well, Bella."

"Well, I can't say that I blame her," I said.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, quirking her eyebrow up.

"Well, if I was her I would want a piece of Jasper too," I replied with a smirk.

Emmett reached across the table and pinched Jasper's hand, "What in the world are you doing?" Jasper asked him while moving his hand away.

"Well I wanted a little piece of Jasper too," he replied, wiggling his eyebrows, "but I just can't get it off." The table behind us started to crack up.

"Emmett, I am sorry that you are having issues getting it off," Jasper laughed out just as the bell rang for the end of lunch.

Emmett huffed as he got up, "You guys are not funny," he mumbled as he walked away. We all followed him out of the lunch room.

The rest of the week passed quickly, Jasper and I were continuing to grow closer. I was also becoming good friends with a whole new group of people. I honestly couldn't tell you which I was happier about. Jasper is great, don't get me wrong, but because I have never had a lot of friends before I am so excited that I now have a group of friends and we are all growing closer.

Jasper and I were getting together every night after his baseball practice to study. It really was great to have someone, who took it as seriously as I did, to study with. However, we decided to take the night off because we didn't want to get stuck in a rut of only studying together.

My phone started beeping, letting me know that I had a new message.

**Jasper:** I am leaving my house now.

**Bella:** Sounds good, I am just about ready.

It was Friday night and we decided that we would go to Port Angeles and walk around. I finished getting ready and then headed downstairs, when I reached the bottom of the stairs there was a knock at the door.

I opened the door and all I saw was multi-colored Gerber Daisies.

"Well, hello, Gerber Daisies. Who brought you here?" I asked, laughing.

The daisies moved and Jasper's face appeared beside them, "Hey, silly girl," he laughed.

I took the flowers from him and smelled them as I step aside so that he could come in. "Thank you for the flowers, Jasper. They are beautiful," I said as I lead him into the kitchen. I put the flowers on the counter and pulled a chair in front of the refrigerator. I climbed up on the chair to grab the one and only vase Charlie has.

"Love, I am not sure that this is good idea. You on a chair with a glass vase is not a good combination," he said as he stepped to my side and placed his hands on my hips. The chair was wobbling under me as I grabbed the vase. Just then I lost my balance and started to fall backward. Jasper pulled me towards him, but our combined weight and momentum caused us both to fall. I tried to catch myself, but I had forgotten about the vase I was holding and it shattered in my hand when we hit the ground."

We carefully sat up. "Are you okay, Bella?" he asked, cradling my injured hand in his own hand.

"The only thing that hurts is my hand. Are you okay? I fell on you." I rubbed my thumb over his cheek with my uninjured hand.

He leaned into my hand, "I am fine, now let's get you fixed up." He helped me to stand without injuring either of us more. We went over to the sink and he looked at my hand with a frown, "I think that we need to call my dad. There is a lot of glass in your hand. He is home today so he should be able to come over."

"Okay. I am sorry, Jasper; I guess our date is just not going to happen tonight."

"Nothing to worry about, Bella," he led me to a chair and gently wrapped my hand in a towel. He then called his dad and explained what happened. After he got off the phone he cleaned up the glass and the blood. "Don't want you to get hurt more, now do we?" he asked with a small laugh.

"You really don't have to do all of this Jasper; I could have cleaned it up after your dad left," I said softly.

He smiled as he came to stand in front of me; he leaned down and kissed my forehead, "It really isn't a big deal. Now, where would I find a juice pitcher or something else to put the flowers in?" he asked me with a small smile.

"In the cupboard next the sink," I answered him with a smile. I stared at his nice ass when he bent down to get the pitcher.

When he stood back up he glanced at me and smirked. "Enjoy the show, Bella?" he asked with a wink, as he filled the pitcher with water and then the flowers.

I blushed at being caught staring, "Yes, I am."

Before he could say anything else the doorbell rang and he went to get it. "Hey, Carlisle, she is in the kitchen. I wrapped her hand in a towel to try and keep the blood flow under control."

"Good job, Son." They both came into the room, "Bella, my dear, we must stop meeting like this."

"Why mess with what is becoming tradition," I replied softly.

Carlisle was shaking his head as he unwrapped the towel and begin to clean up the little pieces of glass that were still in my hand. Jasper came around to sit next to me and took my uninjured hand in his rubbing his thumb across my knuckles.

"Are you looking forward to going to Karaoke tomorrow night Bella?" Carlisle asked me in an effort to distract me.

"I am, I love spending time with friends and having the chance to act silly," I answered with a smile.

Carlisle chuckled, "I can't say that Karaoke would be my cup of tea, but I understand where you are coming from. What about you Jasper, are you looking forward to it?" He asked, as he started to clean out the cuts on my hand.

"I am, you know me, Carlisle, any chance to make a fool out of myself," he answered as I gripped his hand tighter.

"I hate this part," I said as the peroxide started to bubble on my hand. Jasper tightened his hold on my hand and softly kissed my temple.

"No one likes this part. When I have to use it on Jasper he cries," Carlisle said, trying to hold in his laugh.

"Hey now, why does is it that when my family is around Bella it's always pick on Jasper day?" Jasper pouted.

"Because you make it so easy, and the pout is pretty cute, too," Bella answered with a smile.

"Well… it's not funny," he crossed his arms and pouted.

Carlisle and I were full out laughing now, "Yes, it really is, son," Carlisle managed to get out. He finished bandaging up my hand before he started to clean up.

I leaned over and kissed Jasper's cheek softly before getting up to help clean up. Once everything was cleaned up I walked with Carlisle to the door. "Thank you, Carlisle. I appreciate you coming to help me."

"Not a problem, Bella, and really we must stop meeting like this. See you later tonight. Jasper," he said with a smile.

"Thank you for coming, Carlisle," Jasper said slipping his arm around my shoulders. "I will be home later."

Carlisle nodded and headed to his car. After I shut the door, I turned to face Jasper and slipped my arms around his chest. "I am sorry I ruined our date tonight," I whispered into his chest.

He wrapped his arms around me. "You didn't ruin tonight; if anything you just make it more interesting," He answered with a smirk. "What do you say we stay in tonight and watch a movie?" he asked.

"I think that sounds like a plan," I kept my arm around his waist as we walked into the living room. We spent the rest of the night cuddled up with each other on the couch watching a movie.


	10. Shopping with the Shopping Nazi

Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are not mine…I wish it was but it's not. I mean no harm; I am just playing in Stephenie Meyer's world. I especially like to play with Jasper and Emmett.

I also want to thank my beta B. Andd. She makes sure that what I write makes sense and flows nicely. Thank you for all your hard work.

**Bella POV **

I was awoken by someone loudly pounding at my bedroom door. I tried to get out of bed quickly, but ended up getting tangled in my sheets and I fell to the floor. I just laid there as the door was flung open.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked as she came into the room and looked down at me.

"Yea, I am fine. What are you doing here?" I asked, sitting up and leaning against my bed.

"We have a day of shopping, remember?" she asked, coming to sit next to me.

"Yea, I do, but I wasn't expecting you at…what time is it?" I asked, looking around to my alarm clock. "Eight-thirty in the morning- Alice, what store is open this early in the morning?"

"Well, none, but we have to get dressed and ready to go. I want to be there when the mall opens." She looked down at her lap, her smile falling just a little.

I looked over at her and nudge her with my shoulder. "Okay, give me, like, fifteen minutes to shower and I will meet you downstairs. Then you can explain how you got into my house," I said with a laugh and began untangling my legs from the blankets and sheets.

"You got it!" she said with her bright smile gracing her face once again.

Once I had finished my shower and dressed in a simple pair of jeans and white t-shirt, I went downstairs to see Alice curled up on the couch and playing with her phone. I snuck up behind her as quietly as I could; once I was behind her I reached out and I grabbed her shoulders.

"YAAAAAAA!" she screamed as she jumped and fell off the couch. She looked up at my and tried to catch her breath. "You scared me half to death!"

"You did the same to me this morning," I said, leaning on the back of the couch.

Alice laughed a little at that. "I guess I deserved that, then."

"Yup, you did. So, tell me how you got into my house this morning. I know that I locked the door last night after Jasper left."

"I found the spare key under the mat," she said sheepishly.

I just shook my head as I walked to the front door. "Well, let's go shopping, pixie."

She jumped up off the floor and met me at the door. "I was thinking that we could go to the mall in Port Angeles. We just have to pick up Rose first."

"Alright, let's go." I locked the door behind us. "Whose car is that?" I asked after turning around to see a White Mercedes Benz R Class SUV in my driveway.

"That is Esme's car; she said that we could use it to go shopping today. I knew that you just had the truck and that wouldn't fit all of us comfortably," Alice said while bouncing over to the SUV.

"That was awfully nice of her," I said, sliding into the front seat.

We turned on the radio and were singing along to Hinder's _Lips of an Angel_. When we pulled up to Rose's house Alice honked twice and a couple of minutes later Rose came walking out and climbed in the car.

"What took you guys so long? I expected you to be here half an hour ago," she asked from the backseat.

"Well, I had to wake Bella up," Alice answered. "I guess I forgot to let her know that we would be leaving so early today."

"Uh-huh. And why would that be, Alice? Could it be because you were busy talking to a certain someone all night?" Rose asked in a sing-song voice.

"Do tell, Alice. Did you forget to call me yesterday because you were distracted by a boy?" I asked from beside her, feigning hurt. Alice just blushed and stared straight ahead at the road. "Really, Alice, I thought that I meant more to you than that?" I was struggling to keep a straight face at this point.

"Fine you two! Yes, I forgot to call you, Bella, because I was talking to a boy last night." She smiled.

"And just who is this boy?" Rose asked as she leaned up between the two front seats.

"Jake," was all Alice said.

"Jake, as in Jacob Black?" Rose asked, rather loudly, from the backseat.

"Yes, that Jake," Alice whispered.

"Wow," Rose sighed as she leaned back.

"Wait, what am I missing?"

"Edward and Jake don't get along, anymore," Alice said. "Edward was spending the night at Jake's house when our parents were in the accident. Edward didn't want to stay anymore because they were fighting over a video game. They were the best of friends up until that day, now he can barely stand to be in the same room with Jake. And Jake thinks that if he had just given into their fight and let Edward pick the game, then none of this would have happened and they could still be friends."

"Those poor boys, it was neither of their faults. It was a terrible accident," I said reaching over and gently taking Alice's hand in mine.

"We all have been trying to tell them that," she said, squeezing my hand.

"So this thing with him, are you guys dating?" I asked, turning in my seat to face her. Rose even scooted up to hear.

"Yes, we are. He is coming tonight and I am nervous as can be," she rushed out.

"Oh my God, Alice!" Rose exclaimed. "You have never brought a boy around your brothers, and I know that you have had a couple boyfriends."

"I know, I don't think that Jasper will have a problem, but I am worried about Edward. I don't want to hurt him, but I can't keep hiding Jake. It is not fair to either one of us."

"That is true, Alice, but you can't just spring this on Edward. It is not fair to either of them," I said quietly.

"You are right," she said.

"How about we go shopping and then you can come back and talk to Edward before we meet up later tonight," I said as we pulled into the parking lot of the mall.

"Sounds like a good idea," Alice said, hopping out of the SUV. "Let's get to shopping then."

After what seemed like days, but was only three hours later, we were back in Forks. After Alice dropped me off I decided that I should work on the homework that I hadn't gotten to yet. After setting the alarm on my phone so that I could get ready in plenty of time and hooking my iPod up to the speakers I got to work.

**APOV**

I walked into the house after dropping both girls off at their houses. I brought my bags up to my room and then I went looking for Edward. I found him sitting at the keyboard in his room.

"Knock, knock. Edward, can I come in?" I asked from his open doorway.

"Sure come on in, Alice," he said, looking up from the sheet music he was studying.

I went and sat on his white couch, pulling my legs under me. "I need to tell you something," I said quietly.

He came over and sat next to me. "Why do you look so scared? You know you can tell me anything," he asked as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Well, I am not sure that you are going to like what I have to tell you. You see, I started to date this guy and I really like him. He is really sweet and caring to me, and I want him to meet you and Jasper tonight," I whispered.

"Well, do we know him? As long as he is as sweet and caring to you as you say that he is, I am sure there shouldn't be a problem. I really am trying to be more accepting and move on."

"That is good, Edward. It really is. I am so happy that you are starting to live your life again. I just want you to be happy."

"You didn't answer my question; do we know him?"

"Yes." I took a deep breath and looked up at him. "It is Jacob Black."

He just looked down at me. He opened his mouth a few times, like he was going to say something, but nothing came out. He got up and started to pace in front of me. I watched him, my eyes filling with tears. If Edward really didn't approve I didn't know what I would do. I have always been with Edward, we were twins and I needed him to be okay with this.

"Alice, why him?" he finally whispered.

"Because he makes me feel special and I feel safe when I am with him. And he understands my pain and I understand his," I said, standing up and taking his hands. "But I need you to understand this, too."

"How long have you guys been dating?"

"Since the start of the school year," I replied softly, looking to the floor.

"That's why you have been so happy this year?"

I nodded and looked up at him. "Please, Edward, can you try… for me?"

"For you, Alice, I will try, but I can't make you any promises."

"That is all I ask, Brother Bear, that is all I ask." I smiled up at him and hugged him tight. "Now I need to go and get ready. We are leaving at seven, Edward, so be ready."

He smiled and mocked saluted me. "Yes ma'am"

I laughed as I walked out of his door. "Very funny, Edward. Just be ready to go at seven."

**BPOV**

"Finally, I am all caught up in my homework; I can enjoy the rest of my weekend alone," I said to myself. I gathered up all of my work and brought it up to my room. I jumped in the shower and started to get ready. Alice said that they would be here by seven-fifteen to pick me up, so I had a little over an hour to get ready. After I got out of the shower I could hear Nickleback's _Time of My Life_ playing from my phone.

"Hey, Jasper."

"Hey, babe," Jasper replied.

"How did you guys do today?" I asked, wrapping my towel around me tighter and walked over to my dresser to pull out a bra and pair of panties.

"We won!" he exclaimed and I could hear the rest of the bus screaming as he said that. "It means we are in the play offs, babe"

"That is awesome, Jasper. I can't wait to cheer you on to the championship."

"Can't wait for you to do that either. Did you have fun with Alice today?"

"Oh yea, a freakin' blast. Why didn't you tell me that she is a shopping Nazi?" I groaned.

"Yea well, maybe next time you won't make it Pick on Jasper Day." He laughed into the phone. I giggled as a slipped on my panties under my towel. "What is all that rustling over there?"

"Well, you caught me as I was getting out of the shower. I am trying to get dressed so that when you guys get here Alice won't go all Nazi on me again."

"So… uh, are you telling me that you are only in your towel?" he whispered.

"Well, now I have a towel and my panties on." I giggled.

He moaned. "What are you trying to do to me, Bella?"

"I was just trying to get dressed and you called me. Should I tell you what I am doing now?"

"Probably not a good idea, I already can't get the picture of you in a towel out of my head."

"Sorry, Jasper." I giggled.

"Not a problem, babe. Not at all. Hey, we just pulled into the school. I am going to let you go so that I can get ready and not have to deal with the wrath of Alice, either."

I laughed into the phone. "See you when you guys get here. Oh, by the way, I just dropped the towel and I am slipping on my bra." I laughed as I quickly hung up the phone.

I finished getting dressed in the outfit that Alice picked out for me, distressed boyfriend jeans and cream peasant top with a brown belt just under my bust. I had blow dried my hair and left it down, pulling my bangs up and off to the side. I applied light make up and some of the pink sparkle lip gloss that makes Jasper kiss me more. After double checking my reflection I went outside to the porch to wait for Jasper to come and pick me up.

I was playing a game on my phone when Esme's SUV pulled into my driveway. I smiled and waved as I started to make my way to the SUV. Edward slipped out of the front passenger seat and gestured for me to take it.

"Edward, I can sit in the back with Alice. You don't have to move on my account," I said with a small smile.

"Not at all, I think that Jasper would drive a little crazy if you were behind him and not next to him," he said with a chuckle.

"Well, we wouldn't want that now would we?" I laughed back and slipped in the seat. "Thank you, Edward," I said, slipping my hand in Jasper's.

"You're welcome, Bella."

"Hey, Jasper," I said, smiling up at him.

"Hey, beautiful," he said quietly as he kissed my forehead. "You look amazing," he whispered.

"She does, thanks to me," Alice said from the back.

"No, she looks amazing because she is Bella," Jasper said, looking down at me. "The clothes just add to her beauty."

I blushed. "Thank you."

We pulled out of my driveway and headed to the Lodge.

"Bella, I just wanted to apologize for my behavior. I am sure that Jasper has told you about our parents and how I have been having a hard time dealing with it." Edward stopped and looked down at his lap.

"Edward, there is no need to apologize."

"I have started to talk to someone about my feelings and, even in the two hours that I have seen her, I am learning to try and let go of things. I can see that we need to be able to move on and grow in order to honor our parents."

I leaned into the backseat and took his hand. "I know that this is a hard road to walk down and if you ever need to talk to someone other than your family I am always willing to talk to you."

"Thank you, Bella," he whispered and squeezed my hand before releasing it.

I turned back around and leaned back in my seat and took Jasper's hand again. He turned to look at me and smiled gently and blew me a kiss. I smiled back up at him and blew him a kiss. We spent the rest of the short drive quietly listening to the radio. After we pulled into the parking lot, and Edward and Alice got out of the car, Jasper grabbed my hand and pulled me as close to him as I could get in the car. He gently held my face and kissed me softly.

"Thank you, Bella," he whispered as he kissed me again.

"For?" I asked.

"Being so wonderful with Edward. I know that it took a lot for him to talk to you like that. It may seem like a small thing, but for so long he has kept it all bottled up inside," he said as he kissed me again.

"You're welcome, and I meant what I said to him. If any of you need to talk I am always here."

"I am sure that we will take you up on that at some point. Now, I think that we need to go before they come back here looking for us."

"Let's go, Jasper."


	11. Karaoke Night

Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are not mine…I wish it was but it's not. I mean no harm; I am just playing in Stephenie Meyer's world. I especially like to play with Jasper and Emmett.

I also want to thank my beta B. Andd. She makes sure that what I write makes sense and flows nicely. Thank you for all your hard work.

**JPOV**

We were surprised when we walked into the Lodge, because it looked completely different. There were club lights, small dance floor, and stage for the singers.

"Looks like they went all out," I whispered to Bella.

"It does." She pointed to a table in the corner that was full of our friends. "There is everyone, we should head on over."

I waved at everyone as we started to walk to over to them. Emmett stood up to allow for Bella and I to slide into the round booth.

"I grabbed us the best table in the house, guys. We will be able to watch everyone make fools out of themselves." He laughed as he sat back down.

"Sweet, bring it on!" Bella exclaimed, high-fiving Emmett. We all turned to stare at her. "What? It is the best part of karaoke. You guys have to know that," she said, smiling.

"You surprise me, Bella," Edward said, shaking his head.

"Why?"

"I just never imagined you as the type to laugh at someone," he said with a crooked smile.

"Oh, I don't laugh at them, I laugh with them," she said with a smirk.

"But they are singing," Rose said.

"Yes, but when you get up there to sing you have to, on some level, be able to laugh at yourself. Or at least know that other people are going to be laughing at you," she said with a straight face.

"I guess you are right," Edward said with a laugh.

"So, is everyone singing?" Emmett asked. We all nodded. "Okay, I will go grab us a couple of books and slips of paper," he said, standing.

When he came back he put down two binders and a bunch of slips of paper and pens. "I know just the song I am going to sing first," he said as he started to fill out his first slip of paper.

While we were all looking through the binders, the Lodge really started to fill up with students. I watched as Lauren and Jessica came in together and walked up to our table. "Hey, Bella, how are you?" Jessica asked.

"I am doing great, how are you?"

"Just enjoying what little night life we have here," Jessica said with a smile.

"So, Jasper, why don't you sing a song with us?" Lauren suggested while playing with her necklace.

"I don't think so, Lauren," I said, wrapping my arm around Bella's shoulders.

She didn't get the hint because she leaned over the table, still playing with her necklace, and allowed everyone to look down her shirt. "Why not? I bet we could make beautiful music together."

Bella snorted. Alice and Rose out right laughed and Edward and Emmett just sniggered. Jessica looked appalled. "The only person I want to make any type of music with tonight is already sitting at this table," I said.

"Dude, I knew you wanted to make music with me!" Emmett said as he wrapped an arm around me.

"Well the offer always stands so just let me know," she said with, what I am guessing was, a sexy smile and dragged Jessica to a table across the room from ours.

"When is she going to take the hint that no one wants her?" Rose asked.

"When pigs fly," Edward deadpanned. We all stared at him and then broke out laughing. He had started to laugh with us when the DJ started some dance music.

"Okay, guys and girls, we will be getting started soon. Just a few rules, write down your name and song titles and numbers and turn them into me so that you can get on the playlist. Also, no heckling the singers. It takes a lot to get up here and sing in front of everyone. Finally, no songs will be accepted after eleven-thirty. So let's get to singing," he said. Everyone started to clap and cheer and people began to rush up to the stage to give the DJ their slips of papers. Our group continued to look through the books.

"Bella, I found the song that the three of us have to sing!" Rose exclaimed. She pointed to a song in the binder and Alice and Bella both agreed. After everyone had picked their first song, Emmett brought the slips up to the DJ.

While he was gone the waitress came to the table, "What can I get you guys?" she asked.

"Cokes all around," I said.

"You got it. I will bring them by soon," she said before she walked away.

Emmett came back to the table as the DJ called Lauren up to the stage to sing.

"This song is a for a special someone," she said with a wink to our table. Bella face palmed as the opening notes to Joan Jett's _Do You Wanna Touch Me_ came on. Lauren was dancing provocatively and staring at me. The rest of our table was laughing at her, but I was just shocked.

When her song ended she gave a little bow and hopped off the stage. Everyone, other than our table, was clapping and whistling for her. We were all just staring at her. She sashayed by our table and winked at me.

"Urgh, I feel dirty," I said as my head dropped into my hands.

Bella slipped her hand on my thigh and rested her head on my shoulder. "I think that we all do."

"Seriously, when is that girl going to take the hint that you don't want her?" Alice asked. The DJ was playing some dance music and there were a lot of people dancing.

"She will move on at some point," Bella said as she rubbed her hand on my thigh. "Now we are here to have fun, so let's just forget about Lauren and focus on having fun."

"That sounds like an awesome plan, focusing on having fun," Jacob said as he came up to the table. "Sorry I am late, but I had to finish up on an engine that I have been working on."

"It's okay, Jake," Alice said as Edward stood up so that he could sit next to Alice. "I'm just glad that you are here. You know everyone, right?"

"Yup," he said as we all greeted him. "So, what have missed so far?" he asked as he slipped his arm around Alice's shoulders and she leaned into him. I looked over to Edward and I could see him watching them with a small smile on his face.

"The first singer was Lauren, which turned into a desperate plea for Jasper," Bella said with a smile.

"And you are okay with this, why?" he asked her.

"Well it's simple really, I like Jasper," she said as she squeezed my leg, "and I know that he likes me." I leaned down and kissed her gently.

"I do like you. She is only annoying, nothing more," I said, smiling at her.

"And let's face it, Jasper would pick class," Emmett gestured to Bella, "over trash," he gestured to Lauren's table, "any day. Ain't that right, bro?"

"Yes, but I can't say I would have said it like that, though."

"That's what I am here for. Hey, it looks like he getting ready to introduce a new singer."

"Next up we have Bella, Alice and Rosalie, come on up ladies," the DJ announced.

The girls made their way to the stage. Bella had her own microphone, while Alice and Rosalie shared one and they sang _Wannabe_ by the Spice Girls. They each knew their parts, it was if they practiced this earlier today. While they were singing they danced around with each other to the beat of the music.

They ended the song and took a bow, walking back to us as people were cheering all around them. They thanked the people that were telling them how good they did.

"That was so much fun," Alice said as she slipped under Jacob's arm.

"It is was so liberating to stand in front of everyone and sing," Rose said.

"Yes, it was." Bella laughed as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Well ladies, I think that you may have a few guys here wanting to be your lovers' now," the DJ said, laughing.

"Too bad they are all taken," Emmett yelled out, laughing. Rose smacked his chest, but snuggled closer to him as the next singer went up.

"Happily taken," Bella whispered in my ear as she kissed my temple.

I smiled as I pulled her closer to me. "Very happily"

We clapped for Angela Weber, who just finished _Torn_ by Natalie Imbtuglia.

"Awesome job, Angela. Okay, Folks, next up we have Emmett and he is singing _I Touch Myself_ by the Divinyls. There is one in every crowd." The DJ laughed as Emmett strutted up to the stage.

While Emmett was onstage he was dancing and jumping to the music. He would run his hands over his body, making the girls in the audience scream. Rose, Alice and Bella, jumped up and ran to the stage and started to dance along with him. They were all having a such great time when the song ended that the DJ started to play another dance song and soon everyone was out on the dance floor.

I came up behind Bella and grabbed her hips, pulling them to me. She wiggled up against me and slipped her arm around my neck. I had my hands resting lightly on her hips, holding her against me. Before we knew it the song was over.

"You all look like you could use another song just to dance to. So, take your girl by the hand, boys, and hold her tight," he said as he started Allison Krauss' _You Say It Best When You Say Nothing at All. _I took her hand in mine and turned her around and wrapped my arms around her waist as hers wound around my shoulders.

"Are you having fun, Bella?" I asked, gazing down at her.

"I am." She reached up and kissed me gently. "Are you having fun?"

"Let's see, I am standing here with the most beautiful girl in town wrapped in my arms… I am having a blast," I whispered down to her.

She smiled up at me, blushing, before laying her head on my chest and we continued to sway to the music. I looked up and saw Emmett and Rose dancing with each other and Alice and Jake dancing close. What really surprised me was that Edward had taken Angela out on to the dance floor and was smiling as they danced. When the song ended we all headed back to our table. Edward gave Angela a quick hug and crooked smile.

"Dude, so you and Angela?" Emmett asked as soon as Edward sat down.

"No, Ben just doesn't like to dance and she wanted to, so I stepped in for her," he said.

"Well, I think it was nice of you, Edward," Bella said with a smile.

"Thank you," he mumbled.

"Okay folks, next up we have Jasper, singing _Rockstar _by Nickleback." I got up to the stage and started to sing with the DJ singing the backup lyrics. I didn't need to look at the monitor because it was one of my favorite songs.

Everyone was having a blast with the song; they were all singing and dancing around. Lauren came right up to the stage and started dancing seductively right in front of me. I just rolled my eyes and continued the song.

After I finished the song I walked back to the table, completely ignoring Lauren. When is that girl going to get that I am just not interested?

"I think I found a new favorite thing," Bella said as I sat back down.

"And what is that?" I asked. wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

"Listening to you sing," she said with a blush.

"Gahh, you two are kinda sick with all the lovey-dovey stuff," Rose said from Emmett's arms.

"Then don't look," Bella said smirking as she kissed my cheek. "'Cause I don't see it stopping anytime soon."

"You heard her." I laughed.

"Okay everyone, let's welcome Bella back to the stage, she will be singing, _Big Girls Don't Cry _by Fergie" the DJ announced.

We all watched as she worked the stage. Her hands were running through her hair and her hips swinging. It was like she was a completely different person when she was on stage. She was confident and sexy as all hell. When she finished her song, she received a standing ovation.

"Thank you," she said quietly into the mic. She then left the stage and made her way back to our table.

"I found my new favorite thing to do," I whispered in her ear as she sat on my lap.

She softly smiled. "Oh, and what is that?"

"Listening to you sing."

"Okay, seriously guys, it is just getting sick." This time it was Edward complaining.

"And what did I tell you guys?"

"Not to look," he mumbled.

The next few songs were not as great, but everyone was still having fun laughing and singing along. Mike, Eric, Ben and Tyler all got up and sang _Sweet Caroline_, like they do at Boston Red Sox games. They were horrible, but we all still sang along with them and had fun doing it.

Bella was cuddled up in my arms when Rose was called to the stage to sing Pat Benatar's _Hit Me With Your Best Shot._ While she was up on the stage she was rocking it out like a bad ass rocker chick.

The girls got up and were dancing around our table; Alice was bouncing all around the table and screaming the lyrics along with Rose. Bella was standing in back of me and was using my shoulders to hold on to as she danced behind me. She was running her hands over my shoulders and down my chest; I have to admit that it was nice. When Rose was finished with the song, we all clapped and cheered for her.

"Baby, that was awesome," Emmett said as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up off the ground. "Very hot to see you taking control like that."

Rose laughed and kissed him. "Glad you liked it, Emmie."

"All right, next up we are going to hear about a love story. Let's get Alice back up on stage."

In true Alice fashion she bounced up to the stage. Before the song started she said, "Jake, I hope you are my love story."

He blew a kiss up to the stage and we all sat back to listen. Bella leaned up and whispered to me, "Will you be my love story?"

"Yes, baby, I will. Will you be my love story?" I whispered back.

"Yes," she said as she kissed me gently. "I wish that you could come over tonight and spend some one on one time with me."

"I want that, too. Let me see what I can do." I smiled down at her.

Alice finished up Taylor Swift's _Love Story_ and Jake ran up to the stage to give her a big hug.

"Last up tonight we have Edward and he will be singing _Simple Man_ by Shinedown. Come on up Edward."

Edward took a deep breath and nodded to us before he walked up to the stage. The bar became quiet as everyone watched Edward; we all knew that he didn't join in with things very often. Our table was smiling up at him, trying to show him that we were supportive of him.

He took the microphone as the music started. He started to sing from the heart, and listening to his voice was a little heart breaking. Alice moved to sit next to me and I wrapped my arm around her as she leaned her head on my shoulder. Our father used to sing this song all the time- it was the first song that I learned to play on the guitar. I felt Bella wipe a tear from my cheek and I smiled down at her. I hugged both of my girls closer to me as he finished the song.

The bar was silent for a moment before everyone erupted in cheers and claps for Edward. He took a small bow and headed back to our table. Alice met him about half way back and jumped in his arms. He wrapped his arms around his sister and hugged her tight.

"What did you think, Alice?"

"Oh, Edward, that was beautiful!" she cried into his neck. He carried her back to the table and gently passed her to Jake.

"Jasper," he said softly.

I stood up and gave him a hug. "Man. that was amazing. I don't know how you did it."

"I just thought of Dad singing this song, how proud he was when he taught you to play it and when I learned all the words, and Mom telling me that we were singing the truth."

"It was amazing, Edward," Emmett said, clapping him on the shoulder.

As the DJ was closing up the show, we were all congratulating Edward on stealing the show. Before we left the Lodge I pulled Emmett away to ask him if he could make sure that Edward and Alice made it home.

"Bella and I would like a little alone time tonight, could you make sure that Alice and Edward make it home for me?" I asked him.

"Yea, sure, no problem. Enjoy your time with Bella, dude. I saw how much teasing was going on between you two."

"It was great."

"Just remember to be safe." He laughed.

"Dude, I don't think that we are going to go that far," I protested.

"Nah, not that. Bella is a good girl- you will be waiting for a while. I meant not to let her get hurt, she is a walking accident." He laughed.

"I will do my best, dude."

We rejoined the rest of our group and let Alice and Edward know that Emmett would be driving them home. Everyone said their goodbyes and then got into their cars.

"Did you get us alone time for me?" Bella asked, leaning over the console to whisper in my ear.

"Yea, I did. I wanted you alone just as much as you wanted me alone," I said, resting my hand on her knee. I pulled out of the parking lot and headed to her house.

Once we were in her living room, I told her about the conversation that Emmett and I had before leaving the Lodge. "Emmett said to remember to be safe." She looked at me with her eyebrows raised. "I had the same reaction, but he didn't mean like that. He called you a walking accident and said that I should keep you from hurting yourself."

She laughed as she moved so she was straddling my lap. "He is probably right, so you should hold me here so I don't fall." She moved my hands to her hips. "What else did he have to say about me?"

I squeezed her hips gently and pulled her closer to me. "That you were a good girl," I whispered.

"I am a good girl, but even good girls want to have a little fun," she whispered before she kissed me deeply.

The songs that they sang:

_I Touch Myself_ by Divinyls -Emmett

_Sweet Caroline_ by Neil Diamond-Mike, Eric, Tyler

_Wannabe_ by The Spice Girls-Bella, Alice and Rosalie

_Torn_ by Natalie Imbtuglia-Angela

_Hit Me With Your Best Shot_ by Pat Bentar-Rosalie

_Big Girls Don't Cry_ by Fergie-Bella

_Do You Wanna Touch Me_-Lauren

_Love Story_ by Taylor Swift-Alice

_Rockstar _by Nickelback-Jasper


	12. Alone Time and Good Girls

Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are not mine…I wish it was but it's not. I mean no harm; I am just playing in Stephenie Meyer's world. I especially like to play with Jasper and Emmett.

I also want to thank my beta B. Andd. She makes sure that what I write makes sense and flows nicely. Thank you for all your hard work.

Previous….

Once we were in her living room, I told her about the conversation that Emmett and I had before leaving the Lodge. "Emmett said to remember to be safe." She looked at me with her eyebrows raised. "I had the same reaction, but he didn't mean like that. He called you a walking accident and said that I should keep you from hurting yourself."

She laughed as she moved so she was straddling my lap. "He is probably right, so you should hold me here so I don't fall." She moved my hands to her hips. "What else did he have to say about me?"

I squeezed her hips gently and pulled her closer to me. "That you were a good girl," I whispered.

"I am a good girl, but even good girls want to have a little fun," she whispered before she kissed me deeply.

Chapter 12

Bella POV

As I used his hair to pull him closer to me he moaned into my mouth. He wrapped his hand around my hair and used it to hold me to him. When I started to rock on his hips, he stilled me and pulled away.

"Bella, be careful what you do. I don't know how good my control will be," he whispered.

"Should I get up?" I whispered.

He gripped my hips and pulled me tight against him. "Not at all, I just want to know where you stand."

"Well, I am not ready to sleep with you," I leaned in and kissed him gently, "but I want to explore a little. Is that okay?"

"It is great." He stood up, lifting me with him and I wrapped my legs around his waist. "Let's go upstairs, it will be more comfortable than the couch."

I peppered his face with kisses before nibbling on his ear. Once he had us in my room he pressed me against the door and starting to kiss my neck. I moved my head to the side and tugged his on his hair. He moved up to right behind my ear and ran his tongue over that spot.

"Oh, Jasper," I moaned.

"You like that, Bella?" he asked moving us towards my bed.

"Yea," I breathed.

He scraped his teeth over the spot and I shudder in his arms as he laid us down on my bed. I opened my legs and he laid on top of me. He felt so good on top of me.

I pulled him back to me and kissed him deeply. He started to slowly rock his hips into mine. I moaned into his mouth. I wrapped my legs around him, holding him tight against me. He kissed down my neck and pulled my shirt down as much as it would go. He looked up at my and kissed along my chest. I closed my eyes and arched up into him.

"Bella," he moaned as he palmed my breasts, "you are so beautiful."

I smiled up at him, pushed him on to his back, and climbed on top on him. I smiled down at him as I unbuttoned his shirt. Once I had his shirt unbuttoned I slipped my hands over his chest and ran my nails across his nipples.

"Oh, Bella," Jasper moaned.

"Does that feel good, Jasper?" I whispered leaning over him, kissing him gently. He nodded and grasped my hips, starting to rock me against him. "So good, Jasper," I moaned.

I kept rocking my hips against him as he moved his hands to slide under my shirt. "Can I?" he asked as he started to lift my shirt up.

I smiled down at him and pulled my shirt over my head and threw it on the floor. I sat on top of him in my jeans and cream bra. I was nervous until he smiled up at me and flipped us over.

"Bella," he whispered before kissing me hard. He held my leg against his waist as he rocked harder against me.

God this felt so good, and there was still clothing between us. I could myself building closer to cumming. I kissed Jasper's shoulder, pushing his shirt down his arms. He lifted up and pulled his shirt off. I leaned up and kissed his chest, running my teeth over his nipples. He really started the thrust into me now. He leaned over me and kissed my nipple over my bra.

"Oh, Jasper," I moaned as I came apart in his arms. He slowed his thrusts and kissed me gently as I rode out the waves of pleasure.

When I opened my eyes and smiled up at him he kissed my nose. "Bella, I will be right back," he whispered before going into the bathroom. I could hear him stroking himself. I slipped on a cami and slide out of my jeans. Just as I was slipping under the covers I heard Jasper moan my name.

I was smiling at him when he came in. "So, you didn't want to finish with me?" I asked.

"I was very close to finishing with you, but I didn't want to deal with the mess," he laughed, sitting beside me.

I smirked. "Good point. So, do you have to leave?" I asked.

"I can stay if you want me to."

"I do," I said quickly and opened the blankets for him.

"Just let me call home and make sure that it is okay." He pulled out his phone and dialed home.

"Hi, Esme," he listened while she talked, "Yea, it was a lot of fun." He smiled. "So, I was wondering if it would be okay if I crashed here at Bella's?" he laughed at whatever Esme said. "No, Bella is perfectly fine and not hurt at all." He smirked at me. "She just doesn't want to be alone tonight is all." He stood up and unbuttoned his jeans.

"Great thanks, Esme. We will see you guys for lunch tomorrow. Love you, too." He hung up and turned to me to say, "She said that it was okay and that she wants to see us for lunch tomorrow."

"Sounds good. Now, why are you standing over there and not in this nice warm bed with me?"

He laughed, "Do you mind if I take my jeans off? They are uncomfortable to sleep in."

"Not at all. I am in my panties, so why shouldn't you be in your boxers?" I giggled.

"Are you trying to kill me, Bella?" he groaned as he slipped his jeans and t-shirt off.

"Maybe," I said as I pulled the blankets back for him to slip in.

He slid in beside me; he pulled me close to him. I rested my head on his chest. He was running his fingers through my hair lulling me to sleep.

"Thank you," I mumbled before falling asleep wrapped in Jasper's arms.

**The next morning…**

Waking up in Jasper's arms is a feeling that I could get used to. He was lying behind me and had his arms wrapped tightly around me. I slowly turned in his arms and snuggled into his chest and his arms tightened around me.

"Good morning," he mumbled into my hair.

"Morning." I kissed his chest.

"I think that I could get used to waking up like this," he said.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Jasper reached over and turned on my TV and we lay together watching TV for a while before getting out of bed.

"Come on let's get up and ready for lunch. We don't want them to come here now, do we?" Jasper asked, pulling me out of bed.

"Nope." I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him gently. "Why don't you jump in the shower first and I will go make us some coffee. I know that I need some."

"Okay," he said leaning down to kiss me. I stood on my tip toes and wrapped my arms tighter around his neck. We were standing in the middle of my bedroom, kissing sweetly, when there was a knock on the door downstairs.

I pulled away from him. "I should go get that, huh?" I whispered.

"Yes, I will walk down with you." We both pulled on our pants and headed downstairs.

I opened the door and there stood Edward and Alice. "Hey guys. We just thought that Jasper might like some clean clothes," Edward said, handing Jasper the duffel bag he was holding.

"Thanks, man, I wasn't looking forward to putting the same ones on again," Jasper said, turning back to the stairs. "I am going to go jump in the shower real quick." He kissed me gently and then took off upstairs to shower.

"Come on in, guys. I was going to make some coffee, did you want anything?" I asked.

"A cup of coffee would be great," Edward said.

"I try to stay away from caffeine, I am told that I am hyper enough without it," Alice laughed and Edward snickered from the table. "Do you have any juice?"

"Yup, it is in the fridge. I will get you a glass." I started the coffee and grabbed three mugs and a glass for Alice. "So, did you guys have fun last night?" I asked.

Alice came back to the table with her grape juice. "It was a blast singing and dancing all night!"

"It was nice to just be teenagers," Edward said with a smile.

"It was, wasn't it? Edward, that song was amazing," I said, smiling.

"Thank you; I just couldn't decide what to sing, so I sang what was in my heart." Alice leaned over and hugged him. "So, Bella, did you and my brother have fun last night?" he asked giving me a crooked smile.

I threw the dish towel that was on the table at him. "Yes, we did." I blushed

"Bella, did you guys- you know?" Alice asked wagging her eyebrows.

"ALICE!" Edward and I both exclaimed.

"What?"

"First, you don't just ask someone that," I stated

"Second, I don't want to know if my brother did it last night, and neither should you," Edward stated.

"Good point, Edward," Jasper said, coming into the room. I got up and poured three cups of coffee I made Jasper and I our cups.

"Edward, how do you take your coffee?" I asked, handing Jasper his.

"Cream and two sugars," he said.

"Alice, why would you want to know what Bella and I did last night?" Jasper asked, sitting down next to Edward.

I handed Edward his coffee and sat down on Jasper's lap. "Yes, Alice, why do you want to know?" I asked.

"Because we are all friends, and friends share these things," she said, smiling.

"Yes, we are all friends, but not everyone shares these things with their friends. I am not someone who shares these kinds of things with other people," I said, smiling at her and snuggling closer to Jasper.

"Fine, I will find out eventually," she mumbled.

"Bella, why don't you go shower and get ready? Then we can all head to lunch with the rest of our family."

I got off Jasper's lap. "Okay, make yourselves comfortable and I will be back down soon."

I ran upstairs to quickly get ready. After my shower I slipped on jeans, a purple long sleeve shirt, and grabbed a black hoodie to go over it. I stopped back in the bathroom quickly to scrunch up my hair before throwing it in a ponytail and applying some light make up.

I made it back downstairs about twenty minutes later and found the three of them sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Are you guys ready to head to lunch?" I asked.

"Yup, let's head out," Jasper said.


	13. Breakfast with the Parents

Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are not mine…I wish it was but it's not. I mean no harm; I am just playing in Stephenie Meyer's world. I especially like to play with Jasper and Emmett.

I also want to thank my beta B. Andd. She makes sure that what I write makes sense and flows nicely. Thank you for all your hard work.

**Chapter 12**

**Jasper POV**

We decided to just take one car to the restaurant. Alice and Bella were sitting in the backseat, singing and giggling along to the radio.

"Do they do this often?" Edward asked.

"Well, this is the first time that I have been in the car with the both of them, but I get the impression that they do," I laughed.

"So, Bella, when does your dad come home?" Edward asked once they stopped singing.

"Tomorrow night. I am glad that he is I miss seeing him."

"Are you guys close?" Alice asked.

"I like to think so, we are a lot alike. We both enjoy the quiet and are thoughtful. I never quite realized how much we are alike until I moved here." She smiled.

"I have to say that I am nervous about meeting him as your boyfriend," I said.

"I am sure that you will be fine. He seemed to be okay with the idea of us dating when I told him on the phone the other day."

"Yea, I hope so, but we will see," I mumbled as we pulled into the restaurant.

After finding a parking spot Edward and I opened the back doors for the girls. I offered Bella my hand, which she took as she climbed out of the car. I could see that Edward was doing the same for Alice. I brought Bella's hand to my elbow, and we all headed into the restaurant.

"Hi kids," Esme said when we met in front of the restaurant.

"Hi, Esme, thanks for including me today," Bella said as Esme hugged her.

"Think nothing of it, dear," she said, before hugging the rest of us in greeting. "Now Carlisle is inside waiting for us, so let's head on in." She turned and headed into the restaurant.

I wrapped my arm around Bella's shoulders as we headed inside. Once we reached the table, Carlisle stood up and pulled out Esme's chair. Edward and I did the same for Bella and Alice. Bella smiled sweetly up at me.

"So how was last night, kids?" Carlisle asked once we were all sitting.

"It was amazing," Alice gushed, "everyone sang and danced all night."

"That is a good karaoke night. Did you all sing?" he asked.

"We all did, but Edward stole the show," Bella answered.

"I don't know that I would go that far, you were amazing, too," Edward said, looking down at his plate.

"What did you sing, Edward?" Esme asked.

He looked up at Carlisle and smiled sadly. "_Simple_ _Man,_" he stated simply.

Esme gasped and reached over and squeezed his hand. Carlisle returned the sad smile. "I am proud of you… son," he said.

Everyone stopped and looked at Edward to see his reaction. He kept his fingers locked around Esme's and smiled into Carlisle's eyes. "Thank you," he paused, "Da- Dad."

Everyone let out a breath and smiled. Esme leaned over to Edward. "I am proud of you, Edward," she whispered.

He nodded and then picked up his menu. I looked at Carlisle, and he was sitting there with a watery smile on his face. This was what he wanted. Ever since he took us in after our parents' deaths, he wanted us to look at him and Esme as parents. Alice and I have grown to love them as more than Aunt and Uncle and consider them to be our parents, but Edward was having a hard time with it. We tried not to push him into anything that he wasn't ready for.

When the waitress came up to the table, we all gave our order. After she left we fell into a silence. It wasn't quite awkward, but it wasn't comfortable either.

"So, Bella, the night before the big game we are going to have a cookout at our house. You are going to come, right?" Esme asked with a smile.

She smiled at Esme. "Wouldn't miss it. Is there anything that I can bring?"

Esme and Bella both smiled at me, well Bella's was more of a smirk. "How about your fruit salad, it was such a big hit last time."

Bella giggled and elbowed me. "That sounds like a plan, and I won't have to rush while making it this time."

Carlisle laughed, "Poor Jasper, he is never going to live that down."

"Nope," Bella, Alice and Esme all said at the same time.

"Great," I mumbled, shaking my head.

While everyone was laughing at me the food came and we all started to dig in.

"So, Bella, what are your plans for after senior year?" Carlisle asked.

"I would like to attend a school around here, and my plan is to get my degree in elementary education," she answered with a smile.

"Teaching is an amazing profession to get into; Jasper's mom was a History Teacher," Carlisle said. Bella reached over and took my hand, giving it a little squeeze.

"I didn't know that. I have always loved kids and I want to help them grow into productive, confident adults."

"That is an amazing belief and goal to have." Esme smiled.

"I agree, Bella, and if you set your mind to it than I am sure that you can accomplish that goal," Carlisle said.

"Thank you." Bella smiled.

"Why do you want to stay in Washington, Bella? There are much warmer, dryer, and more exciting places to be," Alice asked.

Bella laughed, "All very good points, Alice, but I spent so much time away from my dad that I don't want to go too far."

Everyone sat quietly thinking about what she said.

"I am sure that Charlie wouldn't mind if you went some place further," Alice said quietly.

"I am sure that he wouldn't either, but I have been to the warmer, dryer, and more exciting places. Now I just want to spend time with Charlie and with all the wonderful friends I have here. I feel more at home here than I think I would somewhere else."

"That makes sense," Carlisle said with a smile.

"What about you, Alice, where do you want to go after high school?" Bella asked Alice.

"New York City, I want to be a fashion designer," she answered with complete conviction.

"Was there ever any doubt?" I asked.

"Nope, not really," Bella answered.

"What about you, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"I am still not sure. I think I want to do something with music, but lately I have been thinking of psychology," he replied.

"I am sure that either of those choices would be great for you," Bella said, bumping into his shoulder with a smile.

"Thank you, Bella," he smiled.

I am really proud of the all the great steps forward that he is taking.

"So that leaves you, Jasper. What are your plans?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, I would like to play college ball. But, like Bella, I would like to stick around close to home. The thought of leaving home is hard and scary."

"What do you plan on majoring in?" Esme asked.

"I was thinking history, but some teachers have mentioned that going into psychology would be good for me, too. So I figure I will go undecided and see where I fit in."

"That is what I did, and medicine was just where I fit in the best." Carlisle smiled.

"So, Carlisle, Esme, what are your plans after all the kids go off to college?" Bella asked with a smile.

They looked at each other with confusion on their faces.

"I don't think they know," Alice laughed.

"We haven't really thought about it," Esme whispered.

"Maybe we will travel some," Carlisle said, looking at his wife.

"That could be fun," I said as the waitress came to drop off the check and clear some of the dishes.

"So what is your plan for the rest of the day?" Esme asked as Carlisle paid the check.

"Edward and I have practice in, like, two hours," I said.

"I have some homework and cleaning to finish up," Bella said.

"Jake and I are going to spend some time by the beach today," Alice said.

"You all definitely sound busy, so we will let you kids get to it. This has been a joy, and I think that we should do it again soon," Esme said.

"Anytime, Esme," Bella said, hugging her.

We all said our goodbyes and then headed out. Jake was waiting for Alice outside the restaurant and they headed off. Bella, Edward, and I climbed into my truck and headed to Bella's house.

Once we got to Bella's house, I helped Bella out of the truck, and walked her to the door. "Thank you for coming today, Bella." I smiled, taking her in my arms.

"I had fun talking with everyone," she whispered wrapping her arms around my waist.

I bent down and gently kissed her. She rose up on her tip toes and deepened the kiss. I let my hands travel down to her bottom. She moaned into my mouth, but before we got too carried away Edward honked the horn, and we jumped apart with a smile.

"Guess he doesn't want to see his brother making out with his girlfriend on her front porch," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around my chest in a hug.

"Guess not," I whispered into her hair, holding her tight against me. Edward honked the horn again after another ten minutes of us standing there. "Guess I should get going. We didn't bring any of our stuff for practice."

"Okay, so dinner tomorrow night around six-thirty?" she asked.

"I will be here. I will call after practice." I gave her a chaste kiss before heading back to my truck. I waited for her to go inside before leaving her driveway.

"I can honestly say that I do not enjoy watching my brother make out with his girlfriend while they are standing on her front porch," Edward stated.

"Bella said that you wouldn't like it," I laughed.

Edward shook his head, chuckling to himself.

"Okay, I want to ask you a serious question; how are you feeling about breakfast?" I asked.

Before Edward answered he took time to think about what I asked him, "I honestly think that I'm feeling good about it. I know that Esme and Carlisle are not trying to take Mom and Dad's places, but are just trying to do the best that they can do."

"They miss them just as much as we do. I couldn't imagine being in Carlisle's place," I said, "he lost his brother and then gained his brother's three kids. But he has truly stepped up to the plate. I know that he has helped me to deal with a lot."

"I agree." Edward nodded, "What do you say to seeing if he wants to have some male bonding time. I know that I've pushed him away a lot. I'm ready to change that."

"I think that sounds great. We can talk to him about it after practice." We stopped at the house to change and grab the stuff that we needed for practice and then headed back out.

AN: I want to thank my Wifeys IPunchWereWolves4Fun and Nails233, they truly help keep me motivated and in love with my story. I also have to thank all of the lovely ladies that I write in the WC on Monday nights with. I know that without Busymommy, Butterfly Betty my story would not be what it is today. These women truly inspire me to be a better writer and I love them!

Thank you to all of you who donated for the Toys for Tots Christmas Wishes Compilation. We raised over $700 and I am honored to have been a part of that.

Let me know what you think of this chapter. I love getting those emails letting me know I have a review, they just make my day.


	14. Practice Makes Perfect

Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are not mine…I wish it was but it's not. I mean no harm; I am just playing in Stephenie Meyer's world. I especially like to play with Jasper and Emmett.

I also want to thank my beta B. Andd. She makes sure that what I write makes sense and flows nicely. Thank you for all your hard work.

**Chapter 14**

**Jasper POV **

Practice was brutal. We're all working hard to make sure that we kick ass in playoffs.

"Argh, I feel like we ran a hundred laps today," Edward moaned as we got in the car.

"I agree," I said as I eased into the car, "I can really feel the burn."

"I think that I am going to have a bruise from all the sliding practice," Edward mumbled rubbing his thigh.

"I can't believe all the drills that we did today," he continued. "Emmett was having an off day; he couldn't catch a single ball out in the field today."

"But he did catch every ball I threw to him," I said. "I know that coach wants to make sure that we are ready, but if every practice is like that we are going to burn out."

"Hopefully this kind of practice is just a weekend thing. I can't imagine going to school tomorrow morning. I don't know that I am going to want to leave my bed," Edward said.

"Let's head home. I want a hot shower to loosen up my muscles."

By the time we made it home it was well after dinner, but Esme had saved a plate of dinner for both of us. Edward and I sat down at the island and started to inhale our food.

"Guys, slow down and taste the food," Carlisle laughed as he came into the kitchen.

"Totally can taste it, and it's amazing," Edward laughed around his food.

"Good to know, Edward," Carlisle laughed. "I take this practice was rough?"

"Yup, coach was definitely pushing us hard today," I said as I brought my plate to the sink. "So, Dad," I smirked at Carlisle, "Edward and I thought that we should have some male bonding time. What do ya think?"

"Sounds great to me, sons," Carlisle said with a smirk. "What did you guys have in mind?"

"A baseball game?" Edward threw out.

"Camping?" Carlisle said.

"Golf?" I threw out.

"Hiking?" Edward suggested.

"Hiking sounds fun," I said.

"Hiking sounds like it will be good. What does your practice schedule look like?" Carlisle asked.

"We practice every day but Sundays," Edward answered.

"How about next week? I am not at the hospital," Carlisle asked.

"What's going on next week?" Esme asked as she came into the kitchen.

"The boys and I are going to go hiking for some male bonding time," Carlisle said, slipping his arm around her shoulders.

"So you are going to go grunt in the woods?" Alice asked from behind me, pulling Jake into the kitchen.

Us boys looked at each other and started to grunt and hit our chests until we had Esme and Alice holding their stomachs, laughing.

Trying to regain her breath, Esme managed to say, "That sounds great"

"Jake why don't you come along with us?" Carlisle asked, making Alice smile and bounce in her spot a little.

"Oh… um… I don't know," he mumbled glancing at Edward and then looking at the floor.

"Jake, come with us. It will be bonding all over the place," Edward said quietly.

"Really?" Jake asked, looking up at Edward.

"Yea, it should be fun," Edward said.

"Okay, I'll go hiking."

After that all we heard was Alice squealing and bouncing around to hug us all. "Thank you guys for including Jake. Thank you."

Edward tried to get her to calm down as she was bouncing in his arms, "Alice, stop. Okay, now breathe." We all smiled at them; their bond really was something. "It should be fun hiking in the woods with my sister's new boyfriend," Edward said with a mischievous smile.

Jake's smile dropped.

"I didn't think of that. You are dating my daughter now." Carlisle smirked.

Jake's face went white.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea, Alice. I wouldn't want to get in the middle of their bonding," Jake mumbled.

I chuckled as I clapped him on the back. "Don't worry, I won't let them torture you too much."

He let out a relieved laugh, "You're dating the police chief's daughter now. I can only imagine that his torture would be way more severe than anything that Carlisle and Edward could do."

Now my smile dropped, and my face paled. "I am trying not to think about it," I mumbled.

"It will be fine, Jasper. He can't do anything that would leave a mark, right?" Alice asked.

"Um… yea." Everyone started to quietly laugh.

"Maybe you should invite him hiking," Esme laughed.

"If he is coming than I need more muscle," I said, clapping Jake on the shoulder. "Maybe we should invite Emmett, too."

"Emmett would certainly keep it interesting, if nothing else," Carlisle said.

"If all the boys are going to go grunting into the woods, then all of us girls can go shopping for prom dresses," Alice squealed.

Jake's eyes went a little wide and Esme smiled.

"I think that sounds like it would be fun." Esme smiled.

"Rose and Bella could come too," Alice said excitedly. "I am going to go call them to let them in on the plan."

She turned and left the kitchen, leaving the rest of us just shaking our heads.

"I am going to head up and hit the showers. I am starting to smell myself," I said, kissing Esme on the cheek.

"Don't forget to put some IcyHot on before bed," she said with a smile. I was at the base of the stairs when I heard her yell, "Oh, and don't forget soap! I can smell you, too!"

"HA HA, very funny!" I yelled back. I laughed as I continued up to the shower.

"Ahhh," I moaned as the hot water hit my sore and tight muscles. I stood under the spray for a good ten minutes before I started to soap up.

After my shower I talked with Bella on the phone until I was nodding off.


	15. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are not mine…I wish it was but it's not. I mean no harm; I am just playing in Stephenie Meyer's world. I especially like to play with Jasper and Emmett.

I also want to thank my beta B. Andd. She makes sure that what I write makes sense and flows nicely. Thank you for all your hard work.

**Chapter 15**

**Bella POV**

I had just put the finishing touches on dinner for Charlie, Jasper, and myself when the phone rang.

"I got it, Dad," I called.

"Swan's," I said after picking up the phone.

"Bella, next Saturday we are going dress shopping," Alice exclaimed into the phone.

"Hello, Alice. How are you? Oh, me? I am fine."

"Hi, Bella, how are you?" Alice said with a sarcastic edge.

"I am good, just finished making dinner. Jasper should be here soon."

"Yea, he left a few minutes ago. Now on to why I called."

"Alice, I don't think I need a dress."

"Of course you do, unless you have one stashed away somewhere."

"Jasper hasn't asked me to Prom"

"That ass of a brother of mine. I can't believe that he hasn't asked you yet."

"It is fine, Alice, he probably asked someone before we started dating and just doesn't want to hurt her feelings."

"Never mind all that, next weekend we are going dress shopping and that's final!"

There was a knock at the door. "Fine, Alice. I gotta go, Jasper is here."

"Bye, Bella."

I hung up the phone and headed to the living room where I could hear Jasper and Charlie.

"So, I hear that you have been dating my daughter, Jasper." Charlie said from the couch where he was cleaning his gun.

"Um, yes, sir," Jasper said.

I walked up behind Jasper and slipped my hand into his. "Dad, you are being nice, right?"

Charlie smiled and put down his gun. "I am always nice. Isn't that right, Jasper?"

"Yes, sir," he gulped.

I shook my head at Charlie. "Dad, Jasper has been a perfect gentleman and will continue to be one."

"But-" Charlie tried to interrupt.

"But if he decides not to be, he knows that you are Chief of Police, and you know how hide his body. Right, Jasper?" I smiled up at him.

"Yea, right," he said slowly.

"Now, I think that we have freaked him out enough. I am going to steal him and get dinner on the table." I smiled as I dragged him to the kitchen.

"Hey Baby, I missed you." I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest. "I am sorry about my dad."

Jasper wrapped his arms around me. "Don't worry about it. I figured that it would be like this."

I stood up on my toes and kissed him gently. "Okay, let's get dinner on the table. Do you want to pull the lasagna out of the oven and set it on the table?"I asked as I grabbed the salad and headed to the table.

"Got it," Jasper said as he bent over to get the lasagna out. I watched him with a smile on my face. "Enjoying the show, babe?"

"Always," I said as I pointed to where I wanted the pan to go.

Jasper grabbed me by the hips and kissed me, making my knees weak. "Good," he said with a smirk.

"You are evil," I stepped away from him before calling Charlie to the table. We all sat down and started to dig in.

"So, Jasper, I want to thank you for making sure that Bella was safe after she got hit in the head," Charlie said with a smile.

"You're welcome sir; I try to keep her safe."

"It may turn into a full time job, Jasper," Charlie laughed.

"Don't I know it? Whenever she gets out of my truck she falls," Jasper laughed.

"HaHa, very funny guys. I am a klutz. we all know it, can we move on now?" I mumbled.

They both laughed at me. "Sure, Bella. Sir, my brother, Carlisle, Emmett, and I are going hiking Saturday for some male bonding time, and we were wondering if you wanted to come along?"

"Hmm, you want to go hiking in the woods with your girlfriend's father?" Charlie asked.

"Yup, Carlisle said that he would be there to protect me," Jasper laughed.

"Good to know that you have thought of that," Charlie laughed, "but I just got back from vacation so I am going to have to pass. You are safe for another day."

"Phew, I was nervous," Jasper laughed. "Next time we have some male bonding time though, we will let you know."

"Sounds like a plan, son," Charlie said.

During this whole exchange I just sat there dumbfounded. They were joking around about Charlie killing Jasper. I shook my head; I will never understand boys.

"So what are your plans Saturday, Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, well Alice, Jasper's sister, invited me to go prom dress shopping. So, I guess that is the plan," I said, looking down at my plate. I felt Jasper reach under the table and squeeze my thigh, before he spoke to Charlie.

"Charlie, I was hoping that it would be alright if I took Bella to the prom?" I shot my head up to look at Jasper, who was just looking at Charlie.

Charlie sized him up. "I don't know, Jasper." I groaned and glared at Charlie. "It could be dangerous for you."

"She is worth the risk," he said, stroking my thigh. I smiled up at him.

"Well in that case, you can take her to the prom," Charlie said. "Bella, dinner was amazing as always, but I am going to go clean up my mess in the living room."

"Thanks, Dad." I turned and looked at Jasper, who just smiled and stood up.

"It was an amazing dinner; I will help you clean up." He started to clear the dishes from the table.

I just couldn't understand what was going on tonight. "Thanks; there is some chocolate cream pie for dessert later."

I started to do the dishes. "Hey, I got that. Why don't you wrap up the leftovers? I don't know where anything goes." He smiled as he kissed my cheek.

I nodded and handed him the sponge. Working together we had the kitchen cleaned up in no time. I was just bending over to put away the lasagna pan when I felt Jasper step up behind me, pulling my hips to him.

"I just couldn't stand over there and watch the show without touching anymore," he whispered. I pushed my hips back against him before I stepped away. "Let's go sit outside for a bit before we have dessert." Jasper took my hand and started to lead me outside.

"Sir, we are going outside for a bit," Jasper called to Charlie.

"So, you are going prom dress shopping Saturday?" he asked once we were sitting on the porch steps, with me sitting between his legs and leaning against his chest.

"Yup," I looked down at my hands, "although no one has asked me yet."

"Really, I am shocked."

"Well someone asked my dad if he could take me, but no one has asked me," I whispered.

"That is a shame." He nudged my chin so that I would look at him. "Bella, I would be honored if you would go to the Prom with me," he whispered.

I smiled up at him. "I will go to Prom with you." I turned and wrapped my arms around him. I could feel myself starting to cry.

"Bella, love, why are you crying?" he asked rubbing my back gently.

"I don't know really. I guess I thought that you weren't going to ask me."

"Oh, my sweet naïve Bella, of course I was going to ask you. I didn't think that my sister would beat me to it."

I pulled back, kissed his cheek and then settled back down between his legs. We just sat there wrapped up in each other and watching the night sky, until Charlie poked his head out.

"Why don't you kids come in, and we can cut into that pie." Charlie watched with a small smile on his face as Jasper stood and offered me his hand to help me up. He clapped Jasper on his back before following him in the house.

"Why don't you boys go in the living room, and I will dish up the pie." I pushed them both towards the living room. Once I was standing alone in the kitchen, I grabbed my phone and sent a text to Alice and Rose.

**Bella: **_Jasper just asked me to the Prom! I am freakin' out!_

I slipped my phone back in my pocket and got the pie ready. When I went to the living room Jasper and Charlie were talking about the upcoming playoff season for the school.

"Are you guys going to be ready for the first game?" Charlie asked as I placed their pies on the table, before sitting next to Jasper.

"We will be; Coach is really pushing us to the top of our games."

"I am excited to watch you guys bring home the victory," Charlie said.

"You are going to the game, Dad?" I asked.

"Wouldn't miss it. Not only is my girl's boyfriend the starting pitcher, but we haven't been this close to a Championship since I was in school."

"Sir, that is awesome…"

"Jasper, call me Charlie, enough with this 'sir' stuff," Charlie interrupted.

"Charlie, that is awesome. My parents are having a kick off BBQ the night before the game; you should come," Jasper invited Charlie.

"That actually sounds like it would be fun. I haven't been to one of your parents' BBQ's in a while."

"Dad, you have been to one of their BBQ's?" I asked, setting my plate down on the table.

"Yup, it has been a while." He smiled. "I think the year before you came to live here was the last time."

"Why so long?" I asked, hugging Jasper's arm to me.

"Just really haven't had the time, being Chief of Police is hard work." He laughed.

I just shook my head and cuddled up with Jasper, he was rubbing his thumb on my knee as he and Charlie kept talking about baseball. My eyes drifted closed. The next thing I know, I felt someone lift me up and start to carry me. I slowly opened my eyes to see Jasper smiling down at me.

"Hey, sleepy head."

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Well, you fell asleep an hour ago, so I am bringing you to bed."

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "My knight in shining amour." I sleepily smiled up at him.

Jasper just laughed and shook his head. He laid me down in bed and then tucked the blankets around me.

"Thank you, Jasper," I mumbled.

"Welcome, Bella, now get some rest. Tomorrow we are back to school."

Jasper kissed me gently before standing up. I grabbed his hand and pulled him back down next to me. "Sing to me?" I whispered.

He snuggled close to me, quietly laughing to himself, "Okay, Bella." he took a minute before he started to quietly sing _Tangled Up In You_, by Aaron Lewis.


	16. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are not mine…I wish it was but it's not. I mean no harm; I am just playing in Stephenie Meyer's world. I especially like to play with Jasper and Emmett.

I also want to thank my beta TheBonfireOfVanities. She makes sure that what I write makes sense and flows nicely. Thank you for all your hard work.

Chapter 16

**JPOV**

After the night I laid in bed with Bella, softly singing her to sleep, the week seemed to fly by. It was now Friday afternoon, and I was finishing up the last lap of practice. Tonight Bella and I were going to go out with the gang and play some mini-golf.

As I slowed my run to a walk Emmett and Edward came up beside me. "Are we ready to go play some mini-golf, boys?" Emmett laughed.

"You know it," I smiled, chugging some water.

"Did you guys plan on getting close to your girls?" Edward asked, wrinkling his nose.

"Well of course," Emmett said.

"Then you need to hit the showers, you two stink," Edward laughed as he took off towards the showers.

Emmett and I looked at each other. "Do I stink, man?" Emmett asked.

I leaned in. "Dude, yea. Do I?"

He leaned in. "You reek, man."

"What in the world are you two doing?" Rose yelled from the bleachers, where the girls and Jake were watching us.

"Smelling each other to see if we should shower!" Emmett shouted up to them.

"SHOWER!" the girls and Jake yelled down to us. Laughing, we headed to the showers.

The three of us left the showers about thirty minutes later. Bella came up and wrapped her arms around my waist. " Mmmm, you definitely smell good."

Holding her to me, I said, "So I did a good job in the shower?"

"Yup, you did." She leaned up and kissed me softly.

"Stop making out over there, we need to go play some mini-golf," Alice said, standing in Jake's arms.

"Ok, ok, let's go." I hoisted Bella up over my shoulder and took off to my truck.

"Jasper, put me down," she yelled while smacking my ass.

I smacked her ass, laughing. I opened the door and set her on the seat. "I just wanted to get you here quicker," I said, stepping between her legs.

Smiling softly at me, she slipped her hands up my chest, over my shoulder and into my hair. "And why did you want to do that?" she whispered.

I stepped closer to her and wrapped my hands around her waist, pulling her closer to me. "So I could do this," I whispered as I leaned in and kissed her gently. I could feel her smiling into the kiss. She used her grip on my hair to pull me closer. I moaned into her mouth as her legs wrapped around my hips.

Then I felt someone slap my ass. Pulling away from Bella, I turned to find Emmett, Edward and Jake laughing. "What the Hell!" I yelled.

"We wanted your attention," Edward said between laughs.

"So you smack my ass?" I tried to step over to them, but Bella tightened her legs around me, holding me close.

"So, Jake and I are riding with Rose and Em, and that leaves Edward with you two," Alice said, shoving Jake toward Emmett's truck.

With a playful punch to Emmett and Edward's shoulders, we all moved to head out. Bella scooted into the middle of the truck to make room for Edward. "This could get interesting with Bella close to me while my brother is in the car."

"How was practice, Edward?" Bella asked as she rubbed her hand on my thigh.

"Not too bad. It is the last one before the big game, so it was mostly running and playing catch."

"I guess that makes sense." She smiled at him as her hand slipped to my inner thigh.

"Are you any good at mini-golf, Bella?" Edward asked.

She giggled. "Um, I wouldn't say that."

"You might not want to stand near her when she's hitting the ball," I laughed, squeezing her thigh.

"Oh and watch out for flying balls." She leaned over and kissed my shoulder.

"You two sound like you are talking from experience," Edward laughed.

"We are, our first date." Bella smiled up at me.

"But she did get a hole in one." I smiled proudly.

"Yup, on the longest hole, too."

"Good for you. And thanks for the advice."

"So, Edward, are you looking forward to 'male bonding time'?" Bella asked.

"Yea, it should be fun. Are you looking forward to prom dress shopping?"

"Yea, um, no not so much. I am not a fan of shopping," she said.

"And you are going with Alice?" Edward asked.

"Yup, I am hoping that having your mom and Rose there will help rein her in." Bella laid her head on my shoulder.

"Good luck with that, Bella. Good luck," Edward said, shaking his head.

"I know," she mumbled.

We all sung along with the radio for the rest of the trip. Before we knew it, we were pulling up to Aro's Fun Town. I helped Bella out of the truck after I had climbed out.

"Thank you," she said with a soft smile.

"You're welcome; I would hate to see you get hurt already." I smirked. She leaned up and kissed me gently on the corner of my mouth.

After we all had a club and a ball, we headed out to the green. Edward and I stood on the other side of Bella as she lined up her first shot, but poor Emmett caught her club in his shin.

"Damn, girl," Emmett moaned.

Bella turned around and with her hand over her mouth. "Oh, Em, I am sorry. I didn't mean to."

"It's alright, babe, I just think that I am going to go stand over there with boys." He came over with an exaggerated limp.

"Em, are you okay? I am so sorry," Bella said softly as she watched him.

"I am fine, Bella, really. Don't worry about it."

Looking a little crestfallen, she lined up her next shot and the ball slid into the hole.

"Great job, Bella!" Alice cheered.

"Thanks." Bella gave a small smiled as she came to stand in front of me.

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and kissed her temple. "Don't let him get to you, love. He probably didn't even feel it." She didn't say anything, but she relaxed against me.

The rest of the night seemed to flow smoothly. Bella didn't hit anyone else with her club or ball. After we all made it through the course, we all walked over to the ice cream stand.

"So, Alice, why are you so excited to go prom dress shopping?" Bella asked as she sat between my legs on the picnic table bench.

"Jacob's school includes every class in their prom, since it's a smaller school," Alice said from her perch on Jacob's lap.

"That's awesome," she said while wrapping her hand around my leg. "What about you, Edward? Are you going to prom this year?"

"Not this year, but I am going to volunteer for chem-free rides this year."

"Edward, that's great," Bella said.

"Emmett and Jasper did it last year, it really is a great program," Rose said from her spot behind Emmett.

Emmett leaned back between Rose's legs. "They do it for graduation, too. I volunteered for that time," he said.

"I think that is awesome! They didn't have anything like this in Phoenix."

"We started this program after our parents passed away," Alice said with a smile.

"I think it's great, and I want to help at graduation," Bella volunteered.

"Just talk to Esme, she is in charge of it all," I said.

I looked down and just as Bella licked around her ice cream cone; I zoned out watching her eat her ice cream. She dragged her tongue up the side of her ice cream before wrapping her lips around the top.

Emmett nudged my arm as my own ice cream was melting all over my hand. "Dude, you ok there?" Emmett chuckled.

"Oh… um… yea," I mumbled. Bella looked up at me through her eyelashes as she wrapped her lips around her ice cream cone again.

"Are you sure, dude? Your ice cream is melting all over your hand," Jacob laughed.

I looked at my hand, and then tossed my ice cream in the trash. "Yea, I'm good. Just didn't want ice cream, I guess."

"Yea, right." Edward smirked.

As Bella finished her ice cream, she smirked up at me.

"Uh…" I started.

Bella grabbed my hand and licked some of the ice cream off. "Mmmm, it's Jasper flavored."

"Not again." Edward frowned before getting up and walking away while shaking his head.

"What's his problem?" Rose asked, smirking at Bella, who was still licking ice cream off my hand.

"Something about watching his brother flirt." Bella smiled as she wiped my hand off with a napkin.

"Poor guy, when is he going to get a girl?" Rose asked. "It might make him more easy-going with all the couples we have going on."

"No idea. He is just starting to come out of his shell, we shouldn't push it too much," Alice said.

Bella stood up and pulled me up with her. "It's getting cold, we should head home. That, and I have a feeling that I need to be well rested for shopping tomorrow."

"Damn straight you do!" Alice exclaimed.

I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist, with my chin resting on her shoulder. "I agree hiking tomorrow is going to come early. And I feel the need for a shower."

Emmett laughed as he pulled Rose towards their car.

"We are going to find Edward," Alice laughed as she pulled Jacob behind her.

"Why do you need a shower?" Bella smirked as she wiggled closer to me.

I slipped my hands to her hips and stopped her from wiggling. "My extremely hot and sexy girlfriend has been teasing me all night."

"You really should tell her stop that. It's not nice to tease."

We had reached the truck, and I turned her around and pressed her against the side of bed. "What if I don't want her to stop?" I asked as I nibbled on her ear, pulling her hips to me.

"Then you should tease her back," she whispered.

I lifted her leg up to my hip."What would you do?"

She pulled me closer to her and kissed my neck. "Touch me," she whispered.

"Aww, come on!" Edward yelled. "Can't you guys wait until I am not around to make out?"

I let Bella's leg slip from my hand and stepped away from her. "Sorry, man."

"Sorry, Edward. I will try to make sure that Jasper keeps his hands to himself from now on." Bella smiled.

"Ok, everyone, into the cars and let's head home," Alice laughed.

AN: I am sorry it has taken me so long to post. I am not going to make excuses, I am willing to admit that I was lazy and the characters weren't talking. But they are now, so hopefully chapters will come faster. Peace and Love!


End file.
